


The Loser is the Winner (Clexa)

by AutumnClexa



Category: Clexakru - Fandom, clexa - Fandom
Genre: #Clexa #ClexaKru, F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnClexa/pseuds/AutumnClexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made this over 4 or 5 months ago, but never had a chance to publish.<br/>You see, work is really killing me lately. But hope everyone enjoys though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have made 3 short stories inspired by different situations  
> "Me, Camille and Alex" - between my best friends who got married  
> "The Day you Went Away - exgf who passed away  
> "In Love, there are no Clouds" - fell inlove with straight girl. 
> 
> This one is for ClexaKru - I never loved a ship as much as I love Clexa..

Chapter 1 - Chaos

As Clarke sat down near the edge of the bed. She felt like dying. How on earth could she be marrying this high society, talented and witty but who betrayed her in the past. If it wasn't for her father, she would run as far away as she can, just to get away from her! Her eyes were all puffed due to crying for hours. But she doesn't mind. She would rather look unpresentable than smile while hating and at the same time loving this woman.  
Door opened and Raven waved at her  
"Clarke, it's time"  
Clarke froze and heard herself saying "How did we come to this, Clarke?"

********~~~~********

It all started when everything came falling apart in her life. Her mother was one of the top scientists in a well known pharmaceutical company. Tough and full of passion, Abby Griffin got involved in what has to be a frame up or conspiracy. It was an ongoing battle that led Abby to be detained together with other scientists under her team. Her dad, Jake, who is an engineer fought for Abby for 5 years and finally succumbed into depression. Losing all hopes between them and giant Goliath. Jake, wanted to get the best legal in the nation to take care Abby's case. He pretty much spent their savings and wanted more. He went on gambling and began to eventually let go of of their other possessions. 

"You can't blame him Clarke, he wanted more money and to get the best lawyers in town for me" Abby explained to Clarke in one of mother and daughter bonding during visits.

"But mom! Dad already sold your car, his car and whats next, mine?! Our house? Our ranch, our mowers?" Clarke frantically is crying over to Abby. 

"It's different when you're gone mom." Clarke sobbed. "I'm so..rry Clarke" Abby sighs

Clarke, her friends and cousins would always visit Abby in the prison. In early years of marriage, Abby and Jake took care of their niece and nephew. Their parents died in a vehicular accident when Bellamy was 8 and Octavia, 5. Abby can't take it that her sister's children would go to foster homes. Amidst having Clarke and the two other kids, Abby and Jake made a career and built their dreams by buying a medium sized ranch from Jake's Uncle Ted. It helps the locals grow fruits, produce and other livelihood within the land. Jake felt that since Uncle Ted sold that in a almost one fourth of the price, he should keep his promise to help the locals having their livelihood in the land and lake nearby.

It has been weeks that Clarke noticed that her Dad keeps hosting poker games at their house. He would bring some of his friends and would play. Clarke did not approve any of this. She knew one of her Dad's friend is a professional gambler. His name is Tony "Casino Man" Woods. He owns several casinos in Reno and Vegas. Very wealthy and powerful man. Clarke remembers Tony though as a sweet and loving person. When they were kids, Jake and Tony would bring them to one Tony's wooden cabin by the mountains together with Tony's children, Anya, Lexa and stepson Lincoln. Tony's first wife left him and returned to Asia. Anya was left with Tony. He then got remarried and had his second daughter, Lexa. Both the Woods' children are older than Clarke and her cousins. 

Their last vacation together in Woods' house, Clarke saw Lexa with a girl in a room. Clarke leaned over the door and in horror, saw Lexa was asleep while half naked girl was all over her. One of Anya's bandmates saw it too and pushed the door open and started to scream. 

"I knew it Lynn, you're into Lexa!!" 

Lexa woke up and removed the girl's arms all over her. She pushed her away after seeing Clarke staring at them, frozen by the door. But Clarke got her wits back as she was being pushed by others. The loud the jeering and screams from Anya's other bandmates made her aware of her surroundings. Clarke left in a hurry and remembered Lexa calling her name but she ignored it. After that event, Clarke stopped talking to Lexa. She would avoid her and would go with her cousins if found she'll be alone with her. She has no problem talking to Anya though.  
The vacation ended that year and they didn't return to the cabin like they used to do for years. The Woods moved to New York as Anya took Law, while Lexa and Lincoln attended school in Scotland. 

"Dad, why are you playing with Tony? Are you out of your mind? Clarke in a mad tone  
"Relax sweetheart, it's just a game between old friends" Jake smiley answered  
"But I heard you saying things about the ranch" Clarke continues  
Jake was saved when Clarke's phone rang.  
Clarke reached out for her phone and moved away 

"We're not done, Dad" as Clarke stepped out of the living room  
"What do you need Finn?" Clarke blurted out  
"Let's talk Clarke, we have to sort things out"  
"I have no time to sort things out with you, you better leave me alone for now"  
"Clarke, I will go to your place, now" Finn pushes it  
"Stop it Finn! You can't undo what happened and we're done already" 

Clarke ended the call and quickly turned off her phone. She vividly remembered how Finn and his high society family reacted when learned about Clarke's mom. They didn't pass the chance to interrogate her during family dinner when he invited her over their place 

"Do you think your mom did the sabotage, dear?" Melissa, Finn's older sister asked furiously out of nowhere  
"I'm..we're not supposed to talk about it" Clarke almost swallowed her food without chewing  
"These are giant in the industry Clarke, Abby should have known better not to clash with them" said Linda, Finn's mother 

They ignored what Clarke had said and kept questioning her to the point of getting her opinion about her mother's intentions.  
Clarke had no problem defending her mother as she knows the truth. But what made her sick was that Finn was comfortable just watching her being humiliated by her family. Clarke politely walked out that evening, feeling ashamed for Finn's lack of compassion for her. Was he too comfortable after proposing to her? 

Clarke started questioning her relationship with Finn, his lazy attitude and most of the time taking advantage of her. She felt some kind of relief after dumping him 9 months ago. She should have done it earlier after that night of interrogation which happened almost 2 years. But she still took the time to understand Finn and his family.  
Clarke asked Finn many times to accompany her to the prison where Abby was detained But every time, Finn finds his excuse and never really been with her. She grew weary of having him around and found the courage to finally let him go.


	2. Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically Lexa and Clarke's childhood. Mostly how they became close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love listening to old songs, makes me think how I would react when I was at that age. Kinda fun stuff :)

"You okay Clarke?" Raven popped out some soda  
"Yeah am fine Raven" Clarke turned around to face her best friend  
"You look worried..again."  
" Was that Finn on the phone? Heard you yelling on my way here " as Raven gulps soda   
"I'm not worried about Finn, I'm worried that we'll be losing mom and almost everything. Dad's gambling again, and this time with Tony" Clarke looking out the window  
"Tony? Anya and Lexa's dad? Are they in town? 

For whatever reason, the name "Lexa" made a sharp thug in Clarke's inside, she wondered why hearing that name after years made her infuriated. 

"I don't know about his daughters, I just saw Tony" Clarke tried to answer as simple as possible as not to have Raven suspects what she felt.  
"I missed having vacation with them when we were younger, I really liked their cabins, posh and comfy" Raven smiled  
"Yeah, it was" Clarke remembered

Two year ago before Clarke stopped communicating with Lexa, their families would always go the same mountain cabin for vacation. Clarke's family would be flown in by Tony's charter plane and Tony would personally pick them up at the tarmac for another 2 hours ride to the mountains. Clarke, Octavia, Bellamy and her best friend Raven were always excited being in that cabin together with Jake and Abby.   
When they arrive they were usually greeted by Tony's wife Alexandra and daughters Lexa and Anya. Tony also brought in Alexandra's son Lincoln. He loved his wife so much that he doesn't treat her son differently.  
That year, they celebrated Lincoln's birthday in the cabin. 

"I love the cake! It's so moist and delicious, where did you guys buy it?" younger Clarke asked Lexa

"We didn't actually buy it, me, my mom and Anya baked it" Lexa smiling all over Clarke's enthusiasm

"You should bake me some of these for my birthday, would you?" Clarke keeps gobbling the cake

"Be careful eating, we have some more on the fridge, don't overstuff yourself" Lexa picked up a clean serviette and wiped Clarke's cheeks

Clarke blushed, she has no clue why she felt warm in Lexa's touch. She continued eating while Lexa got her a drink and returned giving it to her. Lexa puts Clarke's fork down with her right hand. 

"Drink, you have no saliva left on that mouth of yours" Lexa looked serious  
"Okay" Clarke continues to get red while drinking  
"Move around to your side, let me wipe your cheeks, the buttercream reached your hair and ears" Lexa didn't wait and moved Clarke's head slightly to the left.

As Lexa wipes the icing on Clarke's hair, Clarke feels her tender hands brushing her shoulder and face. Clarke never obeys in an instance, she would always argue or say something before actually obeying. Words left her when Lexa commanded. 

"And yes, I would be glad to bake you this cake for your birthday, Clarke" Lexa smiled

"Thank you" Clarke retuns the smile and was amazed on how Lexa didn't forget her question after minutes have gone by 

"How old are you Clarke? Lexa gazing with her green eyes

"I will be turning 16 this year, and you?"   
"I will be turning 18 this year...kiddo" 

"I'm not a kiddo, I'm a lady you know" Clarke demanded

"You look like a kiddo to me Clarke" Lexa teasing

Clarke with kid's temper, was about to hit Lexa with her gloves. Lexa anticipating it, moved on her side and catched Clarke with her arm. Lexa embraced Clarke to prevent her from hitting the chair beside them.   
Their eyes locked together, blue eyes meeting green. Clarke can't understand what she feels. Is this what her mother was telling her about "crush"? Lexa didn't move, her face softened as she continued to stare at Clarke's eyes. They didn't move for almost 2 minutes. Lexa then moved her left hand to Clarke's cheek, caressing her skin. Clarke closed her eyes and felt that warm touch again. They were only interrupted when Abby and Alexandra shouted and calling their names.

"Our mom's calling us" Lexa lifted Clarke from her side 

Clarke looked at Lexa and moved towards her and kissed her cheeks, almost the side of Lexa's lips. They smiled and went to meet their mothers. 

*********  
In that same year, Lexa and Clarke exchanged e-mails. And would even find a chat room so they can talk. Clarke would be excited coming back from school to find her mailbox full of Lexa's emails. She told Raven about Lexa and how she was fond of her. 

"Well, I'm your bestfriend. But it's really okay if you have other close friends like Lexa. She's cool and...very pretty." Raven laughed

"Yeah she is. Did you know that she tops her class? She sent a picture with her medals and all." Clarke beaming   
"That's great! Does Lexa have a boyfriend? Is he cute? Or are you guys don't talk about that?" 

"We talk about everything. There's this guy courting her. But she said she didn't like him anyhow. She also told me not to entertain other boys too as I need to concentrate with my school. I promised her that I won't" 

"Wow Clarke! You sounded like you and Lexa are girlfriends!" Raven snickered 

Clarke blushed and returned back to her computer without answering Raven. Raven moved out of her room to meet Octavia downstairs to grab some snack. Clarke wondered about what Raven said. She never felt this excitement about Raven before. But she simply justifies that it's cause Lexa was in another State that's why the excitement. Raven has been with her all her life. Yes, maybe that's just it.   
That October, she got a surprise from Lexa. She received a cake and all sort of stuff. -- Ranging from teddy bears, cards, and small magnets of the countries which Lexa visited. She enjoyed her day and even got a phone call from her. 

"Happy 16th Birthday Clarke!" Lexa seems smiling on the other line 

"Thank you Lexa! Wow, you remembered the cake. I'm so touched " Clarke can't hide her emotions 

"I can't forget you Clarke, ALWAYS remember that."

Clarke was about to say something when Lexa interrupted her

"Hey, I'm sorry but I need to go. Family needs to go somewhere. I will email you soon. I'm excited to see you next January in the cabin." Lexa ended the call 

Clarke felt she missed Lexa's voice in an instant. She felt like crying but she doesn't know why. But she found courage when she remembered they'll be seeing each other next year in the cabin. 

Before that year ended, Griffin household were busy with the Ranch that they purchased three years ago. Jake was building house there and enforcing the fences. They also bought different animals as requested by the locals tending the ranch. It was winter and everyone was exhausted after Christmas. But Clarke was looking forward their vacation in the cabin. 

"I don't think me and your mom can come. I have told Tony about it." Jake informed them   
"But dad, we love going to that cabin." Clarke looked frustrated  
"Yes I know sweetheart, but we can't come. I will let you guys go if you promise to behave." 

Everyone in the sofa raised their hands and shouted they will behave.   
Jake looked at Abby, a bit concern.

"Honey, they are no longer kids. plus Tony's daughters, Anya and Lexa are already young adults. They always take care of them" Abby assured Jake. 

"I guess you're right Honey. These kids have been enjoying that mansion like cabin of Tony for years now. And we can enjoy this ranch all by ourselves when they left" Jake smiled at Abby 

"Ewww parents, get a room!" Clarke walked pass Jake and waved her hands 

The household bursts into laughter and they enjoyed the evening with great food. They also allowed Clarke, Bellamy and invited Raven to drink champagne. 

********~~~~********

That Vacation, it was not Tony who met them at the Tarmac, but it was Tony's assistant Titus and son Lincoln who will bring them up the mountains. Clarke was smiling as she knew Octavia had a crush on Lincoln. 

The travel was longer as some roads were full of snow from last night. Clarke double checked on the gift she prepared for Lexa. She didn't send any gifts for her during her birthday and now is the time to give both her birthday and Christmas gifts. She felt nervous that Lexa would not like it. She realized how well to do their family are after counting the magnets Lexa sent out to her. Those magnets were souvenir Lexa likes to collect when visiting other countries. As she counted them, it was 7. Lexa has been to Canada, Austria, Netherlands, Spain, Germany, Paris and Britain. And of course, different states in the US. 

After almost an hout they finally arrived at the cabin

"Oh my God, these are beautiful Clarke!" Lexa's green eyes widened  
"I never knew you can draw so well, you haven't told me this."  
"I'm sorry,... I never knew it was really a talent."Clarke hoped that her scarf can hide the redness in her face.   
"I love them Clarke, you took the effort in making all these. Come here please." Lexa extended her arms towards Clarke

Without hesitation, Clarke again obeyed. Lexa embraced Clarke so tight, amidst their thick jackets, Clarke can feel Lexa's body. Clarke felt Lexa kissed her right ear and whispered "Thank you sweet Clarke"   
Clarke tried to fight her emotions, she never felt this before. She knew she missed Lexa, but now she's embracing her, what else is she feeling? But she can't move, she's enjoying every bit of that embrace. She doesn't want to let go. She can smell Lexa's hair, her clothes, she can feel her heartbeat quickens. She was about to cry when Lexa lets go of the embrace. Clarke saw what seemed a teary eyed Lexa.

"Oh crap, your hair went to my eyes, Clarke" Lexa wiped some tears off her eyes.   
"Let me check it " Clarke moved closer to inspect Lexa's eyes.   
"I'm fine Clarke, thanks. Let's move your bags over to your room"


	3. Last Memory at the Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, even traditions do have hiccups

That night and the night after has become memorable for Clarke. She was invited over to Anya and Lexa's room, She, Raven and Octavia would play different pop songs and would dance on that big bedroom. On next evening, Octavia and Raven share Anya's bed while Clarke would share with Lexa. Anya would arrive on the following day as she accompanied her father from an Asian business travel.  
That evening, Clarke closed the lights switched near the bed when she felt Lexa embraced her from the back. Her skin became warm in an instant. Lexa pulled the comforter up their waist. 

"Are you uncomfortable, Clarke?" Lexa whispered as not to wake up Octavia and Raven on the other bed. 

"No I'm okay. But I wanted to turn around and face you." Clarke didn't know where the courage was coming from 

"Okay, I removed my arms, do turn around."Lexa still whispering 

"Why were you crying when you embraced me when we arrived yesterday morning?" Clarke looking straight at Lexa's eyes. 

The room was first pitched black, but the lights coming from the moon peeked through the window, bouncing off Lexa's face. Clarke can see how beautiful Lexa is, she's already 18 and her features are more defined and she has more curves. 

"I .. honestly ..missed you, Clarke. It's diff...erent when I see you. But, I do enjoy our emails and chat together." Lexa stuttered

"I missed you too Lexa" 

Their eyes locked again. Lexa moved her face slowly towards Clarke. She can't understand her fascination for her. She found herself kissing Clarke's forehead and moving her hand slowly inside Clarke's pajamas and slowly inching her hand at her back. She slowly carresed Clarke's warm skin. Lexa's lips moved to Clarke's nose and then to her cheeks.  
Both of them felt tense.  
Clarke placed both her hands on Lexa's chest. Lexa kissed her ear.  
Clarke escaped a light moan. Her heartbeat quickens, her breathing heavy. Lexa reached out to kiss her lips when..

"Uhmm...mom..can't.." Octavia moans on the other bed

Clarke turned around and heard Octavia sobbing. She moved Lexa's arm away 

"She's going into a nightmare" a slight panic in Clarke's voice

Lexa and Clarke rose up from the bed and switched on the lights. Clarke slowly talks to Octavia to wake her up. Raven was already awake and was looking at Octavia sobbing in her sleep. 

"Huhuhu...mom?.." Octavia uncontrollably cries  
"Octavia, I'm here, it's me sweetie" Clarke reaches Octavia's hands

"Shhh, we're here, Raven is here.. Lexa is here..." Clarke slowly wakes up Octavia

When Octavia opened her eyes, she hugged Clarke, then continued to cry.  
Raven took over and embraced Octavia

"Now.. now, we don't want you getting ugly with that puffy eyes you know" Raven is always good at making them laugh. 

Clarke told Lexa that Octavia's parents were driving them home from a new year's celebration when a truck overtook another lane and hits their SUV. Based on the investigation and witnesses, Octavia and Bellamy's father maneuvered the vehicle to avoid their kids being hit at the back. In process, both their parents shielded them from harm's way. Bellamy and Octavia survived with minor bruises. But they are still traumatized by that event every time January comes around. The painful reminder of that evening. 

Lexa moved towards Octavia and hugged her. 

"Would you like hot cocoa? I will make one for each" Lexa smiled and looked at Octavia

Octavia nodded

After 3 minutes, Bellamy and Lincoln came running towards the room. 

"Are you okay?" Bellamy embraced her sister and kissed her forehead

Lincoln brushed his fingers over Octavia's hair. 

Bellamy lets go of her sister. As Octavia pushed him away. She became aware of Lincoln's presence and felt shy.

"Why you two still awake? How did you know? Clarke asked 

"We saw Lexa in the kitchen preparing something. She informed me about the nightmare. Me and Lincoln were still playing chess cause Uncle Tony called and said they were on their way here. Lincoln wanted to see his parents and Anya safe cause it's almost 2 AM." Bellamy explained. 

Clarke sighs as Anya will arrive soon and she, Raven and Octavia will move back to the guest room. It's not that its not comfy, but the thought of Lexa not being with her is like a let down.  
She didn't notice that Lexa was already at her back, handing mugs of warm cocoa to everyone in the room. And just like that, Lexa seemed to know what Clarke was thinking. 

"Anya likes to sleep in the other guest room near the hallway. She likes to keep the room all to herself. You guys stay here."

Clarke likes it when Lexa is on top of things. She felt protected in some way. She gazed at Lexa, and ...she is perfect.  
Clarke all of a sudden remembered what they were doing before Octavia had a nightmare. Her face literally turned red and her vision spinned like crazy. 

"Clarke, Clarke.. are you okay?"  
"Clarke, look at me." 

Clarke snapped out of the nauseous feeling. She could feel Lexa's hand caressing her arm. Lexa looked very worried, her other hand supporting Clarke's hand with the mug.

"Let me take that" she removed the mug out of Clarke's

Lexa stood up and walked near the door, she then called Titus on top of her voice

"Titus, prepare one vehicle, we'll bring Clarke to the nearest hospital" 

"Lexa! I'm fine! What are you doing?" Clarke laughed a little

"But you look like you're about to faint" Octavia and Raven almost chorused. 

"I'm fine, Lexa don't anymore please, let's just rest...please" her eyes begging Lexa

Clarke remembered what Jake said "behave!" She can't jeopardize their stay in there. She can't let her parents panic and go after them. She looked at Octavia and Raven. They both are enjoying this vacation. 

"Come with me, you're cold" Lexa gestured something to Bellamy

Bellamy scooped Clarke in his arms and looked at Lexa 

"Where do I put down Clarke?"  
"Please follow me, Lexa walked out and went down the large staircase.  
Bellamy followed her while carrying Clarke. They stopped at one of the living rooms. This one has fireplace and half the size of the main living. Lexa directed Bellamy where to put down Clarke. He puts her down to a white, soft sofa facing the fireplace.

"Thank you" Lexa smiled at Bellamy 

Bellamy nods, placed his palm on Clarke's forehead and smiled. Clarke frowned and he removed his palm and ran upstairs to check Raven and Octavia.  
Lexa opened a cabinet which looked like wall at first. She grabbed quilted blankets and socks. Clarke wondered what else is there inside those cabinets disguised as walls. Lexa's moves were calculated, she doesn't waste any time.  
She moved towards Clarke and placed ointment on her forehead. 

"This ointment is good. Dad uses this on us when we have headaches. Anya's mom must have used this before." 

Clarke could have sworn it wouldn't work. But the moment Lexa applied it, she found relief from whatever she was feeling awhile ago. The heat from the fireplace also kept her warm. She felt Lexa moved at her back and covered her around with blanket. Lexa then left and returned after 2 minutes 

"Where have you been?"  
"Miss me already, Clarke?" 

They both smiled and Lexa took Clarke's hands out of the blanket. She placed mug on her hands. 

"What's this?" 

"It's tea with lemon, it is actually good..sip it" 

And over and over, Clarke just followed Lexa, she drank the tea and the warm liquid flowing inside her body made her feel alive. As she puts down the mug, Lexa was rubbing her arms to calm her system. She felt sleepy at what Lexa was doing. She closed her eyes as she felt Lexa sliding her body to the soft sofa.

Clarke fell asleep and woke up at around 6 am finding Lexa looking at her. 

"You didn't sleep Lexa?" 

"I did, I was right beside you" 

Clarke frowned and didn't say anything. 

"I did Clarke, but only for few hours. I had to wake up as Titus replenished the logs. The sound of the fire might woke you up so I covered your ears with blanket." 

Clarke bowed her head then looked up to meet Lexa's eyes. 

"What ..happened last night.." 

But Clarke got interrupted by Lexa

"I'm sorry Clarke, I .... I... just missed you so much."

Clarke opened her mouth but got interrupted again

"Look, you're such a good friend. ... " Lexa looked up the ceiling

"I don't want you to think that just cause this is our place, I can take advantage of you. Can we forget that it happened?"

Clarke wasn't sure what to say. She's never been with a girl before. She had boy crushes but not what she's feeling right now with Lexa. She wasn't sure that she wanted to forget what happened.

"You wouldn't understand Clarke, you're still young" 

There was a defeaning silence

"Yeah you're right. I guess I am" Clarke felt defeated

She doesn't know how to handle this situation. What if Lexa doesn't feel more than friends and she feels different.

Lexa offered her hands but Anya came from nowhere. They arrived few hours ago and Lexa didn't wake up Clarke anymore.

"Hey Lexa, why did you let Clarke sleep here? Is our room too far?"

"We were exchanging stories" Lexa looked at Clarke 

Clarke understood that Lexa doesn't want Anya to know that she got dizzy as she might call her mom to contact Abby about what happened.

"We're about to go up, the heat is soothing though" Lexa beamed at Anya 

"Makes sense, but dad will fret as it's not proper for our extended family to be sleeping in living rooms" 

"Cmon Clarke, our future prosecutor will interrogate us if we don't move" snickered Lexa  
Clarke grabbed the hand Lexa offered. She clearly likes to be with her even if everything  
was unclear.

As they moved pass the stairs, the end of the blanket that Clarke is covered with was caught in a sharp metal like accessory and it ripped the side of it. Lexa assured it's okay and Clarke doesn't need to worry about it. 

Their whole stay was enjoyable and Clarke never felt any difference which she thought was all good. Lexa made her feel special still. She would allow Clarke to win at any board and indoor games.  
Last night in their stay, Tony allowed the girls to use the master bedroom's heated jacuzzi. 

"This is just super cool" Raven blurted out  
"You mean super hot!" jeered Octavia 

Anya showed Octavia and Raven magazine wherein they squealed over the article of their fave actors. Both girls moved over Anya's side.

Lexa arrived last, she removed her robe and her dark blue swimsuit flashed her well toned body. She carefully sat at the edge of the jacuzzi and moved her legs towards the bubbling water.  
Clarke's jaw dropped at how gorgeous Lexa appeared.  
Lexa slowly moved towards Clarke. 

"Enjoying the hot water?"  
"Yes, very much" Clarke avoiding Lexa's eyes 

"I could sleep here all day, it just so happen that it would also wrinkle my skin." Lexa laughed a bit. 

Clarke smiled and could feel Lexa is moving much closer to her.  
Lexa, now besides Clarke, pulls up her hair together and made a ponytail. Clarke was silent, she doesn't know where the urge to kiss Lexa's neck is coming from.  
The puberty libido simply taking over her body.  
She felt her legs touching Lexa's. She thought that if it'll cause electricity, all of them inside the jacuzzi should have been electrocuted by now.  
Lexa removed her bracelet and accidentally dropped it from her hand. Clarke felt it in her right thigh.

In unison they said "I got it" 

Lexa found her left hand touching Clarke's right thigh. Clarke surprised by Lexa's touch, got jolted which made the bracelet slid in between her legs. Lexa didn't remove her hand and she bit her lower lips as she felt pleasure touching Clarke's thighs.  
Clarke was already biting her lips as she can't define the sensually aroused feeling caused by Lexa's touch.  
Clarke felt everything's spinning around.

"Clarke, are you with us?"  
"Clarke look at me please!" 

Clarke opened her eyes as Anya and Lexa's rubbing her arms. 

"Clarke, you okay? Anya asked  
Clarke nodded. Lexa looked worried. 

"I'm fine, sorry...must be the Jello I ate"  
"Let us get you out of the water" Anya suggested

Both sisters offered their hands to lift her up but she chose Anya. She figured that Lexa's touch is lethal for her body.  
Lexa took a deep breath and felt jealous as Clarke chose Anya over her for assistance.

They changed into their regular clothes and Octavia helped Clarke get dressed up. 

"What happened there? This is twice already, are you sure you're not sick?" 

"I told you Octavia, I'm fine. It's just mixed food that prolly didn't digest and made me nauseous again." 

That evening, Clarke knocked on the Woods' sister's room. She left some stuff in there when they slept over. It was time to pack up for an early morning travel.  
Anya opened the door, She was on her way out. 

"After you're done packing your stuff, please join me and the rest at western part of the cabin. Dad's hosting a poker game. You won't believe what we can win!" Anya smiled cheerfully.

Clarke saw Lincoln coming out of his room together with Bellamy. They looked excited and heard that Tony's giving prices such as different smart phones and other gadgets. Tony doesn't want them to get monetary when they play poker or other card games. 

Clarke entered the room and gather her stuff, she thought Lexa already went down to join the game.  
She sat at the edge of Lexa's bed. She got her pillow and hugged it. She smelled the familiar smell of Lexa's hair. She felt shiver in her body.  
She wanted Lexa so bad. She aches for her touch. She can't understand why she also would like to put her hands on Lexa, kiss her and just touch her body

She doesn't care for the difference. She wanted to touch Lexa and let Lexa touch her. She didn't notice that tears were rolling down her cheeks. She sobbed and hugged Lexa's pillow tight.  
She felt a soft touch, Clarke opened her eyes.  
Lexa was kneeling in front of her, wiping her tears. Lexa removed the pillow.

"Sweet Clarke, whatever it is you're crying about, you know you can cry on me." Lexa embraced her and puts her head over her shoulder. She carressed her back gently. 

Clarke wanted to tell Lexa it's cause of her that's why she's crying. But she can't tell her. She doesn't want their friendship to falter. Her eyes became heavy and Lexa caressing her back isn't helping her either. She's tired and fell asleep at Lexa's shoulder. 

Clarke opened her eyes, small light was dancing on top of the table, three candles were lit. She was in bed, in Lexa's arm. She looked at Lexa, her green eyes met hers.

"It's okay Clarke, I was with you the whole time. Lights went out as there were heavy winds outside." 

"Half of the heaters were out too, we're running in generators. I placed extra socks in your feet."

Clarke smiled at Lexa. She indeed feel secure in her arms. 

"That's good. You're smiling now." Lexa then kissed her forehead. 

Clarke wanted to kiss Lexa back. But she froze. Fear engulfed her, she doesn't know how to kiss at all! What in the world was she thinking? She was excited to touch Lexa but she really doesn't know how. What if Lexa laughed at her? The embarrassment was killing her intentions for her.  
But that night, she remained in Lexa's arms. They both fell asleep. Lexa didnt let her go. She felt her embracing her when she moved around and making turns on the bed. 

That morning, sky was clear and everyone headed home. Clarke and her cousins flew back to their town while Lexa and her family drove the opposite side of the mountain to back to the city.

********~~~~********


	4. Periwinkle Recollection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the most painful experience were from younger years cause the feeling was pure and simple...

That year, Clarke and Lexa continued exchanging emails still. Clarke realized that it's no longer a crush. She liked Lexa very much. Clarke can tell Lexa everything about her day, about school, plays, her petty fights with Bellamy and Raven or the night out dates of her parents. She can tell her about her dogs Ruffles and Xena. Everything, except her feeling for her. She knew Lexa's going to college and there were talks they be moving to Scotland.   
Lexa's mother came from Scotland and they wanted them to envive the rich history and cultural diversity of the place. Lexa had her interview and exam in University of Edinburgh. Clarke knew Lexa will pass it due to her academic excellence. 

End of May and vacation time, Clarke thought about visiting Lexa. She saved enough money she got from assisting her parents from taking care of the ranch every weekend. She wanted to see Lexa before the family moved to Scotland. She felt that it'll be a long time till they meet again.

She went online and emailed Lexa

Hi Lexa, 

How are you? I haven't received any reply from for days. Everything okay? If and when you're free, do tell me if I can call you.  
Schools out, you don't need to worry about me having homeworks.

cares,  
Clarke

She turned off her computer and looked at her bag. Chocolates bars sticking out at the side pocket. Three boys from school were courting her. One proposed of his love for her while the other two were trying so hard and looking like jerks. She entertained and talked to them but she can't shake off her feelings for Lexa. 

Abby came to her room. 

"Clarke, are you listening to music again? I was calling your name!" 

"Lexa, Anya and Lincoln are here, they're visiting us. Change your clothes and go down immediately." 

Clarke snapped herself from the surprise and directly went to the bathroom. She pulled her towel and clothes from the cabinet. She had to take a quick shower.   
After half an hour,Clarke went down to find her mom, Anya and Lexa 

"Oh my Lord Clarke, you're very much a lady!" Anya rose from the sofa and met to embrace her first.

Clarke wasn't wearing any jeans or shirt. She was on a skirt and blouse. She wasn't wearing trainers either. She's wearing flat shoes. Her hair was in neatly twisted crown braid. Her clear face accentuates her blue eyes. 

"And you look taller" Anya smiled looking at her

"Thank you. Are you accompanying your parents in town?" Clarke asked politely

"They are, but we're leaving now with your dad, we'll have early dinner with them. You guys shall stay here." Abby grabbed her bag and went out the door.

Anya and Lexa said goodbye to Abby, as her parents were already waiting for the Griffins.

Lexa was still glued to her seat. She was mesmerized by Clarke's appearance. Clarke was about to sit down when Lexa rose from her seat and embraced Clarke.  
The smell of Clarke intoxicated her. She kissed Clarke's.cheek and carassed her arms.

"Yes, you looked taller" Lexa can't take her eyes off Clarke

Clarke felt the warm blood rising and could feel her face getting red.  
A loud noise came from outside as Bellamy, Octavia and Raven welcomed and hugged Lincoln. 

"He wanted to wait for them outside. Your mom said they'll be arriving soon. And they did." Anya again got up from her seat to meet them. 

Clarke and Lexa remained in the living room.

"I just saw your email, we were already outside your garage. I wanted to surprise you. We could have been here yesterday but mom went to another town nearby so we spent the night there. I didn't reply to your other mails so you won't suspect anything" Lexa looking at Clarke's eyes

"It's okay, you're here now." Clarke catching her breath as she couldn't contain her emotions. Lexa cared about her. She really planned to see her. 

"Clarke, I ..passed!" 

"I know.." 

"You do? How?" 

"Lexa, you're smart. I knew you'd pass any university exam there is" 

"I'm sure going to miss you. I.. I..never want us to stop communicating okay? Promise me you WON'T stop communicating with me?" Lexa looked serious again 

"I promise I won't stop" Clarke felt like crying

They embraced and Clarke puts her head on Lexa's shoulder. She sobbed and Lexa heard it and embraced her tightly.

"Shhh.. I will go home every year just to visit you. I will go here to have vacation so prepare your room for me." 

Lexa's voice, Clarke wanted to catch them and place them in a bottle. 

After awhile, Clarke disengaged from the embrace and she puts her hand to her cheeks but Lexa grabbed her hands, Lexa wiped her tears with her handkerchief. 

"Don't cry when we're leaving, it's not like were not going to see each other again."

"I ...will ..try" Clarke sobbed

The guys from the outside came in and the living room got filled with laughter and stories. 

"Aunt told me she made a barbeque marinade. I will heat up the grill outside" Bellamy went to the kitchen and started.

Anya asked for aprons, she puts the other one over Lexa

"You and I shall bake them some apple pies" Anya asked Lexa to peel off some apples in the table.

The group enjoyed the evening as Bellamy and Lincoln took care of grilling pork barbeque, burgers and sausages. Anya and Lexa baked two apple pies. While Raven and Octavia prepared the salad and the table. 

Everything went well that evening as the Woods dropped of the Griffins and fetched their 3 children. 

 

†********~~~~~******†

A week before July ends, the Woods invited Clarke, her cousins and Raven to their home. Again, they flew using Tony's charter plane. It was their first time to visit and soon they arrived at the Woods' estate. They were in awe of the landscape and the architecture of the mansion  
Once they entered the foyer, they can see two marbled stairs on both sides of the large living room. The chandeliers hanging gracefully and well sculpted Corinthian pillars towering over high ceilings.

Titus and two helpers went to assist them to the guest rooms. Clarke wondered where Lexa is. She was about to ask when someone grabbed her wrist. She turned around and saw it was Lexa. They both smiled. 

"Please give me her bags, she will stay at my room" Lexa extended her arm for the helper to give Clarke's bags

The afternoon went great as they enjoyed swimming at the pool. 

"Man, we should have pool at the ranch soon." Bellamy panting as he made several laps

"This house is so beautiful" Octavia certainly is still amazed by the mansion.

Anya being part of her school's swim team taught Octavia and Raven some awesome moves and tips on swimming. 

That evening, Clarke was having an anxiety attack. She can't help but think about Lexa and her sleeping in the same bed again.   
She can't think of anything but having Lexa kissing her and her doing the same. She read from the book that she already is beyond puberty stage and what she's in right now is the early adolescent age. That it's quite normal to experiment about sexuality. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when Lexa came out of the bathroom. She spent almost an hour inside. Clarke felt she must have dozed off during her bath.   
Lexa was a bit quiet, she wasn't looking at Clarke at all. It made Clarke uncomfortable for the first time. 

"Is there something wrong?"   
"Nothing's wrong Clarke, just remembering the things we need to pack for our flight next week" 

There was silence for almost 5 minutes. Lexa was brushing her hair while Clarke checked her laptop. Lexa sat at the edge of the bed and slowly dropped down her head on the pillow. Clarke closed her laptop and puts it on the side table. She was looking at Lexa, she realized how it must be hard for her to leave and start things in another country. And here she is, thinking about love making. 

Clarke extended her right arm, and without words, Lexa placed her head in Clarke's arm. 

"You can cry to me, you know that right?" 

"I know, but I'm not gonna cry, I'm just going to miss this house, my friend, and you..." Lexa looked at Clarke's eyes. 

Clarke knew she be a goner soon as Lexa moved her head and raise it to kiss her lips for the first time. It was not only their first kiss on the lips, but first for Clarke. She was told by her dad that the first kiss are usually magical so she better give it to the best person she feels right for that moment.

Clarke partly opened her lips, Lexa was guiding Clarke and Clarke was breathing so fast, she felt her whole body's on fire.   
Lexa moved her lips to Clarke's ear

"Breathe Clarke, breathe.." Lexa wisphered to her ears

Clarke puts her hand on Lexa's nape, she obeyed Lexa and her breathing started to go back to normal

Lexa moved her lips to Clarke's cheeks, then she slowly kissed her lips.   
Clarke was ready this time, she affectionately kissed Lexa back. Their movements were on rhythm. Clarke escaped a moan when Lexa gently played her tongue inside her mouth. For minutes, Lexa seemed to memorize every part on Clarke's lips. She moved to her face down to her neck and continued to kiss Clarke's nape. Clarke carressed the back of Lexa's head, her hands burried in her hair.   
Lexa moved down further as she found Clarke's right hand. They locked fingers and Clarke felt her body wanting more..

"Lexa, please.." 

Lexa slid down and pushed her lips on Clarke's breast, she opened her mouth to suck her left breast with her shirt still on. Regardless of the clothes, Clarke feels like she's burning. She pushed Lexa's face away and she sat down, pulls out her shirt above her head. Lexa's lips were trembling at the sight of Clarke's breast, her nipples are pink and Lexa stared at it for few seconds, then she puts her lips on Clarke's nipple. She started to kiss it and suck it gently. Clarke was moaning as she gently kissed Lexa's head. Lexa moved her hands at Clarke's back embracing while she moved to her other breast. Clarke pulled up Lexa's nightgown, in front of her is Lexa's tanned body, her breast is perfect. Their eyes met again and this time, Clarke was the one who initiated the kiss. Their hands all over each other. Clarke felt Lexa's thighs, it found its way to her inner thighs. 

Clarke was moaning at every Lexa's touch..and in between her moans, she uttered "I love you... Lexa's.."

Lexa froze, she then moved her head above and gazed at Clarke who has her eyes closed. She carressed Clarke's cheeks. Clarke opened her eyes and looked at Lexa.  
She was staring for awhile, wondering why Lexa stopped.

"What's wrong Lexa?" as she lovingly ran her fingers on her hair

Lexa moved to kiss her lips. Clarke was trying to read Lexa's gaze. Has she done something wrong? Lexa's touching her skin and then she uttered something..  
"I want you all to myself, and it would be selfish since I be leaving soon." Lexa talked slowly

"Can we have this moment and we talk about what will happen next?" Clarke holding Lexa's cheeks

"We can't, cause what will happen once I leave? We will have this memory and what if you want me here to hold you and I can't be here?" I will not blame you for having another one, but I can't live knowing that I can't be here for you when you need me"

"Lexa, you worry to much...we can make this work" 

"Clarke...you're still young. You will go and move on and love someone soon."

"Why are we talking about this Lexa? You're just relocating and we can talk everyday" 

"I'm sorry Clarke" Lexa moved herself away from Clarke and sat on the bed

There was a long silence. Clarke pulled the blanket up as her body starts to cool down. She doesn't know what to say. She wasn't sure what's going on. She sat down and embraced Lexa from behind. Lexa touched her hands. They were both quiet. 

"Lexa, ....... whatever it is... I will trust you. I know I'm still young and you wanted to protect me. I'm thankful for that. Dad always warns me of guys who take advantage...and mom once told me, that those who can't wait often doesn't think." 

Lexa kissed Clarke's hands and turned around to embrace her. 

" I don't want to think about anything else but you.  
I wish that you can wait for me, my sweet Clarke."

Lexa and Clarke embraced in their sleep. 

The next morning, came the shock in Clarke's life. She saw Lexa in Anya's room. A half naked girl all over her. That night became the last time they really talked civil. She avoided Lexa from then on. Her pain was the worst she ever been in her teenage years.


	5. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will always be pain when past has no closure of some sort.

Clarke sat down, and in front of her is her dad. Jake continues to shuffle the playing cards. He knows Clarke's lingering presence means she's there to ask something

'What do you want to ask me Clarke?'

Clarke stood up and walks around.

"Dad, why is Tony here for 2 days? I know you're hiding things from me."  
"Clarke... Tony's just here to help."  
"Help?! Dad you've been playing cards for 2 days now, I know I can't see money but there are chips allover the table. What are those for?" 

"Clarke, the ranch and the people that depend on us. We need to find ways"

"Dad," she called softly. He turned his head and glared at her. She walked towards him. "Dad, I want to know what's going on."       
"Nevermind," he said gruffly. "It's not your affair." He turned back to the books.   
 "It is my affair, Dad," she said in a firmer tone. "I keep the books, too remember? I'm going to find out sooner or later." He looked at her again, anger written in the firm set of his jaw and hard blue eyes. He opened his mouth. Then, to her amazement, his face crumpled. "Just let it be, Clarke. It's my worry, not yours. We had this ranch pawned for years and I discontinued paying for it. We will lose it sooner or later."

"Will Tony buy it from us?" Clarke asked in a very sad tone.  
"We had an agreement. And our game tomorrow will settle the whole thing." Jake sighs. "Clarke, I don't know how to tell you how sorry I am... that... I didn't manage this situation well. I was in the brink of losing myself. But I have you to hold on to, we need this for Abby, for your mother..we need this for the people who practically work in our land" Jake can't contain himself and tears fell in his eyes. Clarke embraces his father. There's no way she's going to lose both parents. "We can do this dad, just hang in there"

Early morning Clarke prepared her bag and went to her pick-up truck. She checked her paintings at the back and secured it with thick plastic covers. Before going to her mom, she will drop off her paintings to a friend who manages a large art gallery downtown. The drive takes about 20-25 minutes. She managed to get a cup of coffee while driving. Upon arriving at her destination, she asked assistance to get paintings at the back of the vehicle.

"Thanks Harper, the money you just handed ...they are large amount" Clarke smiled  
"Come on, your paintings are fantastic! There's this cool guy who comes here and buys like 4 paintings every month. He said he sells them to corporate companies who want paintings in their big office hallways" Harper holds Clarke's arms.

"So promise me dear friend, paint some more! Make them larger cause those offices want grand designs!  
"I will. I can do that Harper, thanks for all your help. I will be back in 3 weeks. I finished 2 paintings and if the other gallery who ordered it doesn't want it, I will give it to you." Harper nods before saying goodbye to Clarke.

Clarke drove another 45 minutes in opposite direction. She wanted to see her mom, she missed 2 weeks in visiting her. As she parks her pick up, she recognized Raven's car. What was it doing there. Why did Raven go and visits Abby ahead of her? Clarke's heart is racing, she felt different. She took out her plastic bag filled with food for her mom. She walked little faster and as she entered she saw Raven standing on the hallway and she was talking to someone but girl vanished soon as Clarke called Raven's name. 

"Why are you here earlier? Who was it you're talking with?" Clarke catching air. "No one, just another visitor. And for your information, I came on time. I figured you dropped something to Harper's gallery so you thought I came here early" Raven pokes her forehead

"By the way, I already talked to your mom. I will wait for you" 

Abby came out again for Clarke

"Mom, you look wonderful today. How are you?" Clarke has been doing a positive speeches for months now. She read that making her mom see her in good mood would make her hope for the best, still. 

"I'm good Clarke, what were you doing yesterday? Your cousins came here together with Lincoln" Clarke was surprised but didn't show it to her mom. "I finished some paintings Mom. One of the orange picker's child is sick. I'm planning to give some money for the kid's medical needs. I had 3 of my paintings sold again. For months, it has been good to me." 

"I'm proud of you looking after those people working in our land" Abby smiled at her

"Clarke, I want you to do me a favor" 

Clarke nods "What is it Mom" 

"I want you to trust your Dad. He may have unsound decisons before but whatever he's doing now is for our own good." Abby holding Clarke's hands

Clarke understood it. She knew about the plan on the ranch. She just isn't sure if Tony will pay for the pawned amount or buy their ranch. She was hoping Tony would just pay and they'll pay him on his terms or whichever is more doable for them. She's sure Tony doesn't need more properties or money. 

She spent around 5 more minutes and she and Raven say their goodbyes to Abby. They parted ways in the freeway as Raven needs to visit her relatives.  
Clarke was on her way home when her dad called her.

"Dad? Why what's wrong? I'm driving home" 

"Nothing sweetheart, I would like you to buy some things for me. I will text you the items. Drive now"  
"Dad am on speaker phone, what do I need to buy?"  
Traffic welcomed Clarke as she headed for the grocery. She figured she'll have lunch at the salad bar store near the store.  
As Clarke finished her buying her Dad asked for, she placed her key in the ignition switch and wondered what she's missing. She spent almost 2 hours going back as traffic was terrible. She thought about her mom, she remembered her talking about her cousins and Lincoln. "Who's Lincoln?" She frowned and tries to analyze how many Lincolns she knew in her life. She found only two, her Uncle Lincoln who lives in Alaska and Lincoln, Tony's stepson. Why, was Lincoln with Bellamy and Octavia. Its been almost 10-11 years since her last communication with the Woods. She severed it the day she saw Lexa with another girl. She wasn't really thinking about it. But she can't deny the fact that even though she never talked to her again, she was reading articles about her.  
Lexa came to media headlines when she was voted young Executive of the Year for consecutive times. She also attends several gala events for different charity groups which can be seen in local news and the Internet. Lexa also made an appearance in a big magazine line for their executive-look fashion. Clarke is sure that whatever they have has been forgotten by Lexa.  
Lexa has all, the fame, the money, the status, everything is hers. Clarke knew that there's no way she can probably compete with any of her boyfriends or girlfriends for that matter. 

"Geez, why on earth would I even compete with that liar's love interests!" Clarke mad and talking to herself.  
"Talk about waiting and next thing you know she's fucking another girl, such a traitor!" 

Clarke left thier house in good mood and returned in foul one. 

"Dad I'm home! Why are there other vehicles outside, do we have guests?" Bellamy came out nowhere.

"Yes we do!" He smiled with his apron on

"Oh you're the chef tonight I see. By the way, you and Octavia visited mom yesterday with Lincoln? Clarke removing her shoes and getting her slippers.

"Who's Lincoln are we talking about here? Clarke frowned

"Well you see...." Bellamy got interrupted by Clarke. "It's funny if it's the Woods as we haven't seen them in more than a decade. Although I saw Tony few days ago. So, is this Lincoln a new friend? Or do I kick out a Woods in this house?" 

Bellamy was gesturing at Clarke to cut it off, his hand slashing his neck to tell her someone is there but Clarke was busy with her shoes and slippers.

"I hope you won't kick me out, I'm driving for my family. Dad doesn't want driver accompanying him to your place" Lincoln smiling while drinking a beer

Clarke's eyes widened and she forced a smile "Oh hi there Lincoln, wow you're such a man now! I'm sorry you heard me, you're not Woods am talking about, don't worry" Clarke laughed.

"Am I the Woods you wanted to kick out?" 

Clarke closed her eyes for awhile, she knew that voice, even if it was long time ago. She placed that voice in her "Mind Palace"  
She had no choice but to turn around. 

"What brings you here, Lexa?" Clarke is praying her color will not turn red

"Such a nice welcome, Clarke" Lexa smiled

Clarke didn't know what hit her, surely Lexa as she recalled looks pretty way back then, but Lexa in front of her is close to perfection. Her green eyes are enigmatic, her smile is enchanting. Clarke wondered what other adjectives she can use to describe how gorgeous Lexa is. 

Then she recalled the betreyal. 

"Well, nice of you to accompany your Dad as you seem to be a busy lady, what do you call that on your world? Ahh, executive" 

"You didn't reply to my mails. I sent you several snail mails too. You forgot about me, about us?" Lexa still smiling

"You know what Lexa, I'm glad you accompanied Tony here, but you bringing up our past, you should have a lid on it" Clarke glaring at Lexa 

"Why Clarke? Why do we put a lid on something that wasn't even clear with you?" 

"Why should there be a need to clear things up with me? We don't have anything. There's nothing going on about us! " 

"Then why were you mad at me? Why did you stop communicating if there's nothing about us?" Lexa's tone still subtle but with anger.

"Hey hey kids..well the not so kids anymore, the food is ready! Let's keep the bickering to a minimum and let our guests enjoy the evening" Octavia waved her hands as she went between Clarke and Lexa

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry Clarke" Lexa looked at Clarke 

"I'm sure you do. I'm not so hungry. You kids go and have dinner" Clarke passed by Lexa as she went up to her room. 

Bellamy looked at Lincoln "That was intense" 

Soon as Clarke closed the room to her door, she knew she did something wrong. The Woods have been very accommodating people. When they stayed in their mountain cabin or when they were invited to their mansion, they were treated with highest respect. They even see them as "extended family". 

Clarke puts out her phone and texted Bellamy and Octavia.  
"Please send my apologies to Lincoln and Lexa, I didn't mean to be rude. I was just under the weather." 

She was hoping that she didn't give out Ill feelings for them.

Clarke was staring at the window, she wondered why all these years, the pain never really goes away. She might have forgotten it once in a while. But then it goes back again.  
She thought maybe they should have a closure. Maybe today is that time. Time to move on.She knows that she's not yet ready to talk to Lexa, but tonight is the perfect opportunity for a good talk. The Woods maybe leaving again soon.  
Clarke can't help but cry. She knows how she missed Lexa, her voice almost made her heart stop. She still has her effect on her. Why is she here now? Clarke stopped crying and washed her face. In half an hour, she went down  
Clarke saw Raven was also there in the dining area. She was about to approach Lexa when Tony came out of the study room. That's the room where Jake and his friends would play poker. 

"I have won!" Tony all smiles

"Wow dad!" Lexa stood up and embraced her father.

Jake invited Tony, Lexa and Clarke back to the study room. There are Two or three more men in the room but they are about to leave. 

"Good game gentlemen, goodnight" 

Jake accompanied those men outside and they said their farewells. In the room, Tony handed Titus papers from a brown envelope with a tag "Ranch". Clarke's heart is beating so fast. There were three other players aside from Tony, what if Tony lost awhile ago? 

Jake returned in the and sat beside Clarke

"These are the stipulated papers, Jake my friend" Tony smiled handed the copy to Jake.

"You may read it Clarke, as you'll be the witness on Jake's side. I have Titus and Lexa here on my side" 

Clarke grabs a a copy and reads it 

The agreement gist goes:  
1\. Ranch will be owned by Lexa Jasmine Woods, daughter of Tony Woods.  
2\. Any arrears or responsibility owned/owns by the Ranch will be handled by the Woods  
3\. Payment of the Ranch should the Griffins would like to retake ownership will on a different terms of agreement  
4\. Griffin is entitled to live and handle the Ranch for the Woods.  
5\. As a pact for this agreement and as discussed prior, Lexa Jasmine Woods will seal marriage with Clarke Jane Griffin 

Clarke's mouth opened. She started shaking her head and burst into laughter 

"Oh my God, this is some kind of an agreement! Dad, tell me these are all joke, specially the last part" Clarke laughs!

Clarke's laughter started to die down as she sees Jake looking at her and feels like he does owe her thousands of explanation. Tony also becomes quiet too

"You guys, you guys must be kidding right?" Clarke still smiling 

"Clarke, those men who played with your dad aren't really friends. They were bidding this ranch for years now. This ranch is a strategic place and those men would like to convert it to something else, perhaps commercial place. " Tony explained

"Reason for the stipulated agreement 1 and 5 is that, me and Jake are no longer handling or in charge of this land. You will, and Lexa will need to help you. If something happens to Lexa, you will have this land back" 

"So why the marriage?" Clarke can't help but asks her main concern

"Anyone who dares to bribe or promise your father assistance regarding your mother will be twarthed. Your father already counted three of them and they would do anything to gain your land -- even if lying to get your mother out of her situation" Lexa explained 

"Therefore, anyone who tries AGAIN will think twice as the land is now owned by the Woods and still being handled by the Griffins  
No one dared to bribe a Woods" 

"I get that! Now why the marriage?!" Clarke getting impatient

"Cause you need to have a lawful connection. By virtue of the law, Lexa's properties will be now yours as well. The bonding will fortify the ownership of the land."Titus answered Clarke 

Clarke puts her hand on her forehead. Her mind can understand the law. Perhaps, what she wanted to know is how they come up with her to be with Lexa.

Tony seems to be reading Clarke's mind

"My stepson Lincoln whom I love as my own, well, he still carries his late father's last name. He can't own a land as a Woods"  
Anya, has on and off girlfriends or sometimes boyfriends. You will have problems for sure. Lexa here on the other hand was a close friend of yours. I'm sure you guys can understand each other regarding your relationship better than anyone in this room." 

"Oh am sure Anya and I will just fit just fine" Clarke looking at Lexa across the table. 

Clarke saw Lexa bit her lower lip. First time she saw Lexa got hurt by her words. Lexa looking at the papers, trying to avoid Clarke's blue eyes. Clarke smiled. 

Titus came into the picture. "Lexa has been your closest friend when you were young. She knows and cares about you the best she can. She looks at you like..."

Lexa raised her right hand "It's okay Titus.. let her be"

"You have a choice to do stipulation as sub categories for those agreements. The main agreements shall remain though. My father won the games fair and square. Would you like to contest?" Lexa's words emanate to the room. "Titus will call upon all players to go back and play the games again tomorrow if you wish. If your father wins, then we pay everything your father owes the bank. But if other players win, I've seen that you don't stand a chance owning even smallest of twig in this land." Lexa calmly placed the papers in the middle of the table. 

"So why do we need number 3? Why can we take back ownership and pay if you all say the marriage will fortify the ownership?" Clarke asked 

Titus quickly answered. "This is..well..if things will not work out for you..uhmmm divorce might come in and Griffin needs to buy the land back from the Woods. But of course there will be certain parameters......." 

Titus got interrupted by Lexa 

"There's no need for that explanation Titus, am sure we'll not go to the hassle of divorce." Lexa's tone serious.

"Wow, you sound so certain!" Clarke snorted out. 

"Kids, this week and couple of days have been tiresome for me and Jake. We have been dealing with several people. Let's call it a night shall we? You two talk about your impending romance tomorrow" Tony laughs

Jake stands up and laughs with his friend, they went out of the room. Titus doesn't know if he'll go out of the room and join Jake and Tony or stay with Lexa who still checks on the papers. 

"Leave us, Titus" Lexa commanded him

Titus is much happy to oblige in leaving a tension filled room. 

Lexa's face soften. She looks directly at Clarke, and Clarke now is having a hard time connecting to her green eyes.

"I am sorry..... that it has come to this. We didn't want you or your family to be uncomfortable with the terms and agreement. Please let us..let me know if you don't want to go to #5. I am sure I can convince my father for other agreement. We just don't want those guys to still go after your Dad. He's aready stressed with your mom. Dad wants your family protected from bribing by those people." 

There is silence in the room. Clarke doesn't know what to say. The sudden apologetic Lexa caught her off guard. She can't throw sarcasm as Lexa has been very tolerant of her foul mood. 

"Our dads sure are tired. We shall go back in two days. Please let me know your decision in #5. Goodnight Clarke." Lexa's voice a bit fading as she stands up to leave the room. 

"Lexa..." 

Lexa turned around as she's heading towards the door

"Yes, Clarke?"  
"Thank you..."  
Lexa nods and left the room


	6. The Sub-Parameters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would Clarke enter the idea of marriage?

Clarke is wearing yellow sundress and Lexa in blue. The fields are dancing with green grass swaying from side to side.

"You came.... I don't want you to go, Lexa" 

Lexa just smiled. As Clarke reaches out her hand to Lexa, a strong wind came and it blew Lexa away from the field. Clarke came running for Lexa but the ground changes as she continues to run, her feet hurting as thorns grew in an instant in her pathway. She tried to change direction but she's seeing Lexa slowly disappears together with the wind.

"Lexa! Lexa!! she frantically shouts at her name

Clarke woke up. She felt her heart is in her throat, and her mouth searching for water. She was a bit shaken but she got her robe and directly went down to the kitchen. She grabbed bottle of milk and drank half of its content. She took a glass and drank water. She had dreams of Lexa before but not as vivid and scary as this one. She wanted to get up early as she plans to visit her mom and tell her about the unbelievable deal her dad made with the Woods.  
She saw that the coffee machine has been set and wondered who in the household is already up.

Octavia came down from the stairs. "Morning Clarke" Octavia yawns and pulls out a cup and pours coffee. "You're up early?" Clarke also grabbed a mug and pours herself coffee.

"Yeah, heard you shout out Lexa's name, and heard you scooting down. What was that all about?" Octavia smiling. "I was having a nightmare, don't go smiling at me like that" 

"Okay, if you say so Clarkey" Octavia laughed

Clarke went to prepare to her visit her mom. She took toast and a little bit more coffee. When she arrived, she saw her dad coming out of the detention center. 

"Hi dad, so you already told mom?"  
"You usually visit on a Tuesday, you seem excited telling her yourself" Jake hugs her daughter

"Don't you worry sweetheart, Lexa told me you have until tomorrow to accept or not #5 in the agreement. But..please, do carefully evaluate what it would do overall. You have two options" Jake looks at Clarke

"You marry her, and settle things and if you feel ..and both of you feel that..you know..am sure separation can..." Jake trying to reinvent in explaining to Clarke

"I got the picture Dad, don't worry about me. Tony made it sound convincing that it's best for our families. They also made the sacrifice Dad.. they had Lexa..." 

"I'm glad you've thought about things. Yes, sure it's also not easy for Lexa. I heard from Tony she had gf so I'm not sure on her end why she accepted this.." Jake pulls out his car keys. "So I see yah sweetheart, I might go to the other side of town later. Go home safely."

Clarke nods. It took her more than an hour to debate with Raven over the phone last night what course of action to take that will not hurt the agreement or her parents. She knows she can handle the marriage with Lexa. She remembered that Lexa said they can add stipulation on the agreement. She came up with several last night. 

Clarke spent 10 minutes talking to Abby over the phone. She wasn't allowed to go out today as the detention is under quarantine. Certain sections has been closed for monitoring. 

Clarke returned home and asked her dad for Titus' phone number. She doesn't want to talk to Lexa directly yet. 

"Good morning Titus" Clarke here  
"Is it possible to tell Lexa to come over today... oh, okay. So she's busy the whole day? I'm sorry, okay then I'll just wait tomorrow. Thank you Titus." Clarke puts down the phone. 

Clarke decided she will visit one of the orange pickers of their farm, who has a son needing medical assistance. She drove around 15 minutes to reach the Sanchez. She was met by the family and was so thankful for the money they received from her. 

"Ma'm, we heard that the ranch and farm will be sold out to businessman from the east" Juancho asked.

"That will not happen Juancho, dad and I are doing the best we can to not let it happen" Clarke assured him. 

Clarke returned back to the land and decided she will do rounds on the ranch, the riverbanks and farm. On a slow drive, it usually take around 30 to 45 minutes to circumnavigate it.  
Clarke knew she started the day early and it's already 2pm and hasn't taken any food. She declined the offer of the Sanchez as she wanted to return back home to finish some paintings. As Clarke was about to reach her parking, a posh car beats her into it

"What the heck!" Clarke stopped and furiously stepped out of her pick up 

She approached the car and was about to give piece of her mind at the driver, when Lexa came out of the driver's side. 

"Clarke! God, you gave me a fright!" 

"Gave you a fright? You cut me to get into my parking" 

Lexa smiled "I'll be glad to move my car" 

Lexa turned around to go back to her vehicle when Clarke grabbed her wrist

"What are you doing here?" 

Clarke came into her sense, she lets go off Lexa's wrist. There was a tinge of electricity that ran when she touched her.

"You look pale, Clarke. Are you okay? Lexa searching Clarke's face  
"Remember you called Titus to talk to me. So here I am"  
"Oh yes, sorry, Titus told me you be busy all day..so I didn't expect you coming here today. "  
"Have you eaten anything?" Lexa looked worried  
"No, not really, can we get inside? I'm sure they left me something in the oven" Clarke searches for her keys and leads Lexa inside the house. 

In some twisted faith, there was a note on the fridge. Written by Bellamy it says:

"Octavia and Clarke -- I had to drive Uncle Jake over to the eastern bank. I have a steak ready in the fridge. Kindly cook it yourself." 

"Oh crap! Just my day!" Clarke can hear her stomach growling already  
"Stay here.. I need to get something from the car" Lexa left her in the kitchen

Clarke opens the cabinets to check for chips or cereals, she feels stupid for neglecting herself not to eat. 

"Here we go.." Lexa holding 2 brown paper bags and she placed it above the nook counter

"Oh my God! That's Berlin's Roast!" Clarke ecstatic of what Lexa had on the bag

"Yes Clarke, I remembered we talked about great restaurants in your state and I know you love Berlin. As soon I passed by the freeway going here, I did a drive thru" Lexa seem pleased with her decision of getting the snack

Lexa removed her coat which from Clarke's estimate is a very expensive suit. Lexa carefully placed it at the back of the seat. Clarke offered she will hang it on the rack near the door but Lexa asked her not to. 

"Sit down Clarke, let me just get this food out of the bag so YOU can eat"

Lexa gets 2 plates and serves the mouthwatering roast beef sandwich in front of Clarke. Clarke noticed that Lexa served her the larger part. She was about to say something but she kept her mouth shut. She knew when they were younger how Lexa would always give her the bigger, softer, crunchier piece, whatever is best for her.

They remained quiet as Clarke gobbled the food, the combination of her being so hungry and eating one of her favorite foods is satisfying.

"God, that was good! Thanks for bringing it here with me." Clarke smiling. "So, I thought Titus told me you gonna be all busy today, I guess he got your schedules all mixed up" Clarke wiping her mouth with serviette. 

"I was actually in the middle of a board meeting. I attend this meeting once every quarter. The office downtown is one of our divisions, so since we are in town I had it set earlier." Lexa finishing her food

"Oh,...... I'm sorry, I told Titus I can wait tomorrow." Clarke surprised that Lexa prioritized her over her busy work.  
"The restaurant, ....you still remembered about it?' Clarke realized that it has been more 10 years since she must have mentioned that to Lexa.

Lexa just looked at Clarke as she drank her soda and puts the serviette down the table.

"I don't forget about you Clarke." Lexa uttered the words with painful hint.

Clarke knew that Lexa might bring up the past and so she must say something about her intention for having Lexa here today in their house.

"I made some stipulation, I'm gonna get it upstairs. Wait for me please" 

"Go on, I'm going nowhere Clarke" 

Clarke returned with around 3 to 5 pages of written sub categories. 

"Wow, you must have really thought about the agreements" Lexa prepared to read it but Clarke isn't letting go of the papers.

"I'll be the one to read it" Clarke stated

"Very well then.. but 5 major agreements and it'll take us all day here. Must be boring." 

"I ..... well.....I only made stipulations on #5" Clarke avoding Lexa's eyes.

Lexa straighten up her on her seat and holds her hands together, intently listening to what Clarke has to say 

The following stipulations under # 5  
1\. We shall have separate rooms and bath  
2\. I'm allowed to visit my parents or friends whenever I want to.  
3\. I'm allowed to sleep over to another house..

Lexa opened her mouth to say something ..but she closed it as soon as Clarke looks at her.

4\. I'm allowed to bring my friends and family at our house or which house we plan to stay in  
5\. I can stay in my parent's house during Christmas, New Year or any other Holidays that's important to my family.  
6\. I can buy whatever food I want or drinks I want 

Lexa bursts into laughter which made Clarke discontinue with her reading. 

"What's funny Lexa?" 

"First of all, you're not a prisoner. Second, yes having separate rooms is acceptable and can be arranged. Third, when did we ever ..or I control you with your food or drinks?" Lexa still smiling 

"Can I just get on with this? It's going to take us all day if you keep interrupting." Clarke waves her left hand as she's starting to get red.

"Go on, I'm listening" Lexa made a short giggle

Clarke continues  
7\. I can bring my pick up truck with me.  
8\. I can buy my own clothes and stuff  
9\. I don't want to be forced to attend any of your social gatherings  
10\. Attend or accompany you during Gala events  
11\. Attending family affairs can be arranged.  
12\. I'm allowed to paint whenever I want to.  
13\. I can bring my dogs in our house.  
14\. We are not ALLOWED TO TOUCH IF IT'S NOT NECESSARY.  
15\. We only embrace, hold hands or kiss if needed; like if we have friends, family that doesn't know this deal.  
16\. I don't report to you and vice versa 

"Okay, hold on. Are you saying that we are proceeding with the marriage?" Lexa clarifies 

"Yes, so can I just finish?" Clarke shaking her head

17\. If we're ready to marry another person, we will make an agreement for me to pay on terms; the costs of my parent's arrears.

"If we plan to marry another person?" Lexa looks serious.

"Yah, dad said you have a girlfriend. Me and my boyfriend, well he's trying to get back to me.." Clarke knows she can't accept Finn but has to go to mentioning it. 

"I don't have a girlfriend.. anyhow, okay you and your boyfriend... just don't bring him to OUR HOUSE, please.." Lexa's pursed lip indicating frustration

"Okay I won't. Just don't bring your girlfriends or boyfriend over to our place. I don't want unwanted noise in the middle of the night." Clarke retaliated.

"You won't hear anything, my room will be different from yours remember?" Lexa answered.

"Even so! And let me be clear, we have to talk first whoever our partners will be and they have to be in the loop. I don't want our families stressed over us being with another." 

" How about if for a year we don't have anyone but US?" Lexa staring at Clarke

"Agree on me with this Clarke" Lexa thinking..

"Okay, agreed. One year." Clarke answered her.


	7. Cool, Cold, Classy Lexa

Wedding will consists of only close friends and family. The location is at a hillside country club. It was a nice morning and the view is spectacular.   
Clarke had several arguments with Lexa on previous days which made her very moody. 

In that three weeks preparation, they had some issues agreeing with something. It happened when Clarke wasn't able to avoid Lexa's bringing back the day she stopped talking to her. And her getting mixed feelings about Lexa.

"Why did you stop talking to me Clarke, that day when you were in our house?" Lexa asked while they were finalizing guests list

"Why do we have to open things up right now? The thing happened what 10-11 years ago?" Clarke was not on her mood to answer it. She wanted her feelings to disappear.

"Cause I don't get it why we were talking and doing good then you left me." Lexa feels like she going to tear the papers apart.  
"What you saw with that girl and me, nothing happened to us" she looked to meet Clarke's blue eyes.

Clarke laughed   
"Lexa, I don't care if you fuck anyone else. Really, you think after all these years I cared about that?" Clarke knew she was lying to herself but she has to make Lexa believe it's all in the past

"If you didn't care, why did you throw our friendship away? I just don't get it" Lexa also knew she's in pain but wanted to know the reasons.

"Look Lexa, you were right that time. I was still young and I don't know what I really want. I just feel awkward when I saw you with that girl. I don't want you to feel you owe me something." Clarke feels she's dying every second she's making up these excuses.

"I sent you emails everyday for years. I guess you haven't read it." Lexa looked like a kid rereading on her mind the list over and over.

"I had your email deleted by Raven. She had it placed under spam or something." Clarke wanted the probing to stop. 

"I had one email to you that was the same as the snail mail i sent . It was after my Mom died. I guess..... I ... guess... you must have burned my mails too." Lexa escaped a sigh  
"I was mistaken, I really don't know you at all. How....you can just disengaged from your feelings like that? " Lexa seems to memorize the list in her hands.

"Yeah, I guess you don't know me..... and yes, I can disengage my feelings like that" Clarke could sense pain lingering all over the room and trying not see Lexa's stare.  
But..  
Their eyes met for a brief moment, and she almost thought she saw something like a plea in her expression, as though she were seeking her approval—or her forgiveness. No, she thought, that wasn't possible.

Lexa stood up and placed the paper on the table. She picked up her mobile phone and keys. 

"My list is complete. I need to check with Indra and Titus when Anya is set to come back home. Just let me know if you need anything." Lexa's tone is flat

Lexa quietly moved out of the room and closed the door. 

Clarke felt like she's about to cry. She must have thought about the content of the mail, Lexa grieving over the loss of her mom. She must have reached out for her for comfort and she wasn't there. If Lexa was emailing for years, she was trying but she shut her off for long periods of time.

Clarke wiped the tear in her eyes. But she just can't believe it, that until now, Lexa isn't telling the truth about the last time she saw her with a girl. How could she still be denying it? She clearly saw the girl all over Lexa, half naked. Lexa's arms all over the girl. It was the day prior to the evening they pledged not stop remembering each other. She knew she loved Lexa. She knew that evening that Lexa was protecting her and her feelings..only to have her hurt the next day. 

Clarke was also concern about Abby, the fourth arraignment will be up next month and some evidences are coming about Abby's team that might put them on bars for good. She needs to concentrate on this battle. At least one problem is about to go away. The issue on the land, which she feels she can't thank the Woods enough for saving their property. 

Two weeks prior to the wedding everyone was busy. Clarke attended Abbys hearing, togther with her family and Raven. She also spent the nights finishing her due painting for Harper's clients. She's feeling the pressure and exhaustion at the same time.  
Thursday night, while Clarke and her cousins were having a time off drinking beer and eating snacks, Finn, Clarke's ex boyfriend, went to their ranch. He learned from common friends that Clarke will get married. 

"Finn, you look like a mess. Am sure you can go back and talk to Clarke some other day" Bellamy on guard as he sensed that Finn is drunk.

"Can you please get out of my way Bellamy?! I just need to talk to my girl. CLARKE! Talk to me! CLARKE! " Finn screaming like a madman. 

"What's going on out there?" Clarke went out to see Bellamy's arm outstretched to prevent Finn from coming in.

"Clarke! talk to me please, Clarke!" Finn crying and trying to remove Bellamy's arm

"I heard... I... heard, you be married to a woman, is that true?!" Finn points his hand to Clarke. "I want to know if this is....kind of joke." Finn stuttering due to the amount of alcohol he consumed. 

Clarke approaches Finn but Bellamy puts his arm in front Finn's chest. "Go home Finn... you don't want me throwing you out of our land again!" 

Bellamy puts his left arm on Finn's shoulder to guide him out when suddenly, Finn punched his face. Bellamy kneels in pain as blood comes out of his nose as Finn fast approaches Clarke. "Come here Clarke!"Finn shouting. Clarke surprised, moves backward -- as she can hear Octavia screaming when she saw her brother kneeling on the ground with bloodied nose.   
Clarke surely knows that any second now, Finn is going to hurt her by grabbing her. She moved a little more backwards when she got out of balanced. But out of nowhere a loud "thud"; next thing she sees is Finn kneeling on the ground. Lexa came from behind and hits Finn at the back with baseball bat. Lexa was the one shouting..

"You cannot touch my fiancée!" Her facial expression's fierce! She was about to hit Finn again when Bellamy hinders her. "I will take care of him.." Bellamy held her wrist and made her release it. He got the bat from Lexa. "I got this,.. this time."

Lexa quickly gets over to Clarke as she kneels and puts her hands on Clarke's armpits.   
Clarke holds on to Lexa's arms as Lexa pulls her up. "Are you okay, Clarke?!" Lexa examining her head, her shoulders and arms. "I'm .... okay Lexa, I was just out of balanced." Clarke can see the fire in Lexa's green eyes. She was totally going to hit Finn hard just to avoid hurting her. 

Clarke had two boyfriends and one girlfriend prior to Finn. None of them has let her feel this protected the way Lexa does. 

Bellamy pushes Finn to his car. Apparently, Finn's cousin was there driving for him. "Leave here as fast as you can or I'll call the cops." Bellamy wiping the blood out his nose. Finn's cousin, Roger apologizes and drives out of the ranch. 

Bellamy was met by her sister Octavia who has cloth ready wiping Bellamy's nose. "God Bellamy I thought you're dying out there. 

"Your sarcasm is very assuring that you love me dear sister." Bellamy holding the cloth in his nose. 

Lexa returned to her car to get some papers. She also has brown paper bags with goodies on it. As she entered the house, she puts the papers in the table and handed Clarke the bag. "Here, for you"   
Clarke was amazed that Lexa didn't make a comment about her ex boyfriend and how rude he acted on her. She simply protected her and goes back to normal.   
"The papers are ready for signing by your dad. I have signed my part. You also need to sign by the way."  
"Okay, thank you. Uhmm Lexa, you don't need to bring me stuff." Clarke can see some expensive items in the bag.   
"They were from Anya. She returned from a travel and has bought you that." Lexa smiled   
"Dad isn't here, he's out of town and will be back in around an hour or so." Lexa sat down and looked at Clarke "It's fine Clarke, I talked to him on the phone while I travel going here, he said he'll be home soon. I can wait."   
Clarke nods  
Clarke excused herself as he went to the balcony to check Bellamy and Octavia. Bellamy looked at Clarke "Are you okay sis?"   
"Yeah, I guess I am.." Clarke can sense that this will be not the last time they will encounter Finn like this. It happened when they first broke up but she cared for him to give it another try. But now that Lexa is back in her life, she really can't think of anyone but her.   
Clarke went inside after couple of more minutes when she saw Lexa was sleeping in the couch. She had her arms leaning on the arm rest and one leg up in sofa. Clarke's face softens at the sight. She knew Lexa traveled from the other side of the city all the way to their place. She hasn't been home for a month when they decided to push with the wedding. She temporarily had her office set in that division and had been staying at one of their apartments. 

Clarke got her sketchbook in her bag and started sketching Lexa. She bit her lip as she gazed at Lexa's beautiful face. She felt as though she was the teenager who had this big crush on her. She remembered how Lexa was, until the day she saw her with another girl. 

Clarke was about to finish her sketch when her phone rang. "Dad, where are you? What? you just left? Dad, Lexa's here for almost an hour now. She has been traveling back and forth. She looks tired and it's getting late." Clarke whispers to Jake as not to wake up Lexa.  
As Clarke hangs up the phone, she saw Lexa quivered and she realized that her suit is thick enough handle the cold. For two minutes she was staring at her and wondered why Lexa seems cold. She gently approached her and placed her hand on Lexa's forehead. She's feverish. Clarke saw Lexa slowly opens her eyes, she felt Clarke's touch. Lexa's droopy eyes made Clarke realized that Lexa can no longer drive going home. There's no way she's letting her go home that late.

"Lexa, you have fever, let's go up the room. You need to change clothes." Clarke assisted Lexa up. She didn't get any resistance, she knew that Lexa knows she's not feeling well. They went upstairs and was about to go to the guest room when Octavia was there. "Sorry Clarke, guest room's unavailable, all the boxes of articles about your mom, Uncle Jake placed it there. The room smells like papers."   
Clarke had no choice, they need to go to her room. But panic strucks her! She has several pictures, paintings and stuff about Lexa. Who would have thought about her being in her room after all these years. "Octavia, she gestured over to her cousin, please have Lexa stay in your room for 5 minutes, I have some stuff in my bed I need to remove. She gave a wide stare at Octavia and Octavia got it right away.   
Clarke doesn't know where to start. She grabs all pictures of her and Lexa when they were teenagers and placed it on one of her boxes. She was relieved that Raven bought her several boxes as they knew she's moving to where ever Lexa lives. After placing the boxes in her closet, she grabbed two overgrown shirt and placed it on top of her bed. She quickly ran over Octavia's room.

Lexa was guided when she entered Clarke's room. Clarke made her sit on the bed. "Let's remove your suit."Clarke can feel the well tailored suit in her hands. As she removed it, the beautiful upper body of Lexa appeared. She gulped and doesn't know if she's going to remove her bra or what. Lexa looking at her. "Don't be embarrassed Clarke, you've seen that before." Clarke tries so hard not to react as she wants the shirt over Lexa's body. Lexa removed her bra and Clarke quickly pulled down the shirt over her neck. "Come on Lexa, you'll get colds." Clarke feels Lexa's fever is going up. She also had Lexa remove her slacks.  
Clarke gave medicine to her. Soon as Lexa placed her head on the pillow, she started going back to sleep. She wanted to embrace Lexa but she doesn't know why.. after all these years, she has gotten mad at her. But every time there's news about Lexa, she just can't help but want to know. Except for the emails she said she sends her


	8. Dancing in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you fall inlove again with someone whom you have fallen inlove with before?

Five days before the wedding is set, Clarke got a message from Finn, asking him to forgive him for what he did and if she can accept the friendship he's asking. 

"Clarke, you suppose he means well on that?" Raven checking on the wedding gown. "I don't know Rave, we have been all good friends before we got together as gf/bf. Maybe it's hard for him or maybe it's not. You see, in the past months we separated, he never really wanted me back. And now that my situation is bit weird, all of a sudden he wants me back." Clarke laughed. 

"Hey! You haven't told me, the night Lexa slept in your room haha!" Raven laughed with excitement. "What is there to say Rave, she got sick that night and I don't think it's right for me to let her drive home. You know how hard is it to drive over our terrain and all." Clarke explained.

"Well,...well..Octavia told me..uhmm" Raven giggling. "What well?! What did Octavia tell you?" Clarke smiling curiously.  
"She told me that she forgot Lexa was there, she opened your door without knocking and saw you embracing or sort of spooning Lexa haha!!" Raven laughing and giggling. 

"Oh that, yah, she got cold that early morning. I had to embrace her to keep her warm." Clarke said casually. "Really? You know there's a thing called blankets and sweater. Raven giggling.

Clarke can't help thinking about that evening. Lexa had a high fever and a delirious moment. She kept calling her mom and Clarke embraced her in her sleep. Clarke was in tears that Lexa misses her mom and it manifested during the evening. Early morning when Clarke monitored Lexa's temperature, it went down. But to her surprise, Lexa was having another deep sleep and was whispering someone's name. This time, she wasn't calling her mother, she was calling "Clarke". 

"uhmmm....Clarke..don't go please.." in small voice Lexa talking in her sleep. Then she becomes quiet for minutes, then uttered Clarke's name again.

"I'm here Lexa." Clarke puts Lexa's head on her chest and strokes her hair. Clarke fell asleep when she can no longer hear Lexa sleep talking or moaning her name.

******####******

Anya called Raven to set up friends for a get together for both Clarke and Lexa before the wedding. Clarke can't understand why is it a big deal but she is amused that she likes the feeling of her friends coming and supporting her. 

"Two days from now, my dearest sister will tie knot in an unusual fashion, so you guys out there, a very pretty lady beats you to Lexa" Anya announced on the party table as the rest of the crowd clap and cheer! 

Clarke has her group in Octavia, Bellamy, Raven, Harper, while other friends from college band came in too, Murphy, Jasper and Monty. Finn, also came as he promised to Clarke and her group that he will behave well. Lexa was surprised but she didn't show it. She very well remembered in the stipulation that Clarke can invite her friends. 

As Clarke is enjoying her evening, two striking lady entered the event. They look fashionably fit and directly embraced Lexa.  
The other lady approached Anya while the brunette with beautiful afro hairstyle, heavily tanned and dressed in a skin-tight, low-cut white dress that left absolutely nothing to the imagination, leaned over to put her hands on Lexa's shoulders. She planted a firm kiss on the side of her mouth.      
Clarke can't help but be frozen at the sight.  
It's been little over 3 minutes and she's still allover Lexa. Shes not the only one noticing it. "Clarke, you should have more get together like this so we can see those lovely friends your wife have." Jasper and Monty teasing her.  
Clarke, uprooted herself from her position, walked quietly and approached Indra, Lexa's executive assistant which Clarke met couple of weeks ago. "Hi Indra, is that Lexa's cousin?" Clarke doesn't have time to go in circles . "Oh that girl? Her name is Costia, she's one of Lexa's closest friends. Have I not known Lexa for years, I would say they might have a thing going on." Indra biting on the cocktail food. "Oh thanks Indra, it's okay, it doesn't bother me, I just thought I would know who are her cousins from friends." Clarke convincing herself otherwise.

Clarke is starting to get red every minute she sees Costia continually putting her arms around Lexa and whispering something to her ear. Lexa would then laugh with her. 

"Can I have my last dance with you? Finn bows down and extends his right hand. Clarke smiled and accepted. They moved on the dance floor. She puts her arm on Finn's shoulder while they dance to a sweet music.  
"My, you look behave tonight. I'm surprised at you." Clarke taps her fingers.

"I should be, your girlfriend is vicious, I didn't even see her coming to hit me. That girl is ferocious in an angel's face." both of them chuckle.  
"I remember you telling me about a girl whom you said you like so much...when you were still young, was it her?" Finn moves his face to Clarke. "Uhmm..Finn, I don't recall telling you that.." Clarke twitched her eyelids.  
"Yes you did, actually it happened twice when you're drunk. But Octavia and Raven kept telling me it happens all the time specially when you drink and can't remember when you became unreasonably mad." Finn smiling at her.  
"What do you mean it happens all the time? And how did you come up with an idea it's her?" Clarke shouting it to Finn's ear. Finn retaliated by moving his head so he can talk directly to Clarke's ear. "Music is getting louder huh?! Well, last time you threw some paper cups when we had a party, you were shouting about this girl who was special to you but betrayed you or something. Then Raven said "oh it's Lexa" So I remembered her name" 

Lexa in the other hand is the one who can't take her eyes off Clarke and the way she's dancing with Finn. Lexa is biting her lower lip and begins to finish several servings of wine without noticing she's having that much. Lexa stood up and invited Costia over the dancefloor. Both of them in bareback dress started to dance and Costia became flirty by stroking Lexa's back with her fingers and running it in her hair. Clarke saw them in the floor and became extremely jealous. She has never been this jealous after 10 years or so. Clarke puts her arms up to Finn's neck from his shoulders. Finn's hands slide from her waist to her back. Lexa saw it and guided Costia so that their dance movement would reach Clarke on the floor.  
Few steps and they crossed paths and Lexa did the ice break. "May I cut in to have my fiancee?" Lexa's tone flat. "Of course you may." Finn stuttered a bit. "We have not been formally introduced yet. I apologize that we met in that circumstance" talking about her hitting Finn with baseball bat more than a week ago.  
Clarke clears her throat. " Ahm yeah, Lexa this is my ex boyfriend Finn, Finn this is Lexa" both shake hands. "Clarke, this is my close friend Costia and Costia, this is MY FIANCEE Clarke." Costia extended her hand first and both shake hands. "Nice to have finally meet you Clarke" Costia smiled.  
Finn, who can't stop smiling at the beautiful Costia, extended his hand right away for a dance. Costia accepted it and puts her arm on Finn's shoulders. They moved to a different direction. Lexa puts her hand on Clarke's waist. Clarke looks down as she puts her hand on Lexa's shoulder. She can feel her skin and can smell her. "You look lovely, Clarke" Lexa whispers in her ear.  
"Do you also say that to Costia?" Clarke can't help her feelings.  
"You don't seem to worry about Costia when you're dancing with Finn." Lexa looking at Clarke.  
Clarke looks away, she doesn't want to meet Lexa's eyes. She was about to cry few minutes ago when she saw Costia flirting with Lexa, and now, Lexa is dancing with her, she can't understand the mixed emotions running her. "Did you and..Costia.."  
"Hey, you two lovebirds, smile for the camera" Anya interrupting with her camera on her hand.  
Both of them smiled at Anya. Anya took several photos and they are back to dancing.

"You seem to enjoy dancing with him, but please..." Lexa took a deep breath "Please don't invite him over to our house." 

"And what will you do if I do?" 

"Don't..... Clarke..." Lexa realizing that the alcohol is getting into her while Clarke seems to be enjoying annoying her.  
"We already talked about it Clarke, remember?"

"Then why are you bringing that up now?" 

"I...I just want to make things clear that's all."

"Lexa, after this dance you should rest, you drank too much wine have you?" Clarke knows Lexa has low tolerance in alcohol when they were teenagers. She realized though that it doesn't change all through the years. Lexa just nods.  
A much sweeter and classical song played and Lexa gently puts her right hand at the back of Clarke's head, she moves her head to her until Clarke rests her head on her shoulder. Clarke feels like she's melting the way Lexa caresses her back. She feels Lexa moves her lips to her right ear. She shivers as Lexa kisses her ear and started to nibble it. Moan escapes Clarke's lips as Lexa pushes her hips towards her. Clarke can feel her heartbeat getting faster and her knees started to buckle. She's definely aroused by Lexa. She can feel Lexa's breast, her thighs, she almost feel as if Lexa is grinding her hips. She is thankful that the floor is dark and cozy. Otherwise, whatever they might be doing is a bit scandalous. Lexa moves her lips in her nape and started kissing her. "Lexa...." Clarke presses her lips on Lexa's shoulder, she sucks her skin to avoid moaning. Lexa moans when she felt Clarke sucking and close to biting her shoulder. Lexa knows she wants to kiss Clarke, she has been wanting to kiss her lips the moment she saw her again. As she's about to do so..they got interrupted by Finn and Costia.  
"Can I have my best girl back?" Costia smiling. Lexa and Clarke froze for awhile, their bodies still aroused but trying to recover. Lexa made an eye communication to Clarke not to allow her back to Costia. Clarke's eyes didn't agree though. "Uhmm, yeah sure, am about to leave in awhile anyway, we're early tomorrow checking on the final gown and all." Lexa's expression was that of a child begging and hurt. She wanted Clarke and wanting her to stay with her on the dancefloor.  
"I want you to stay.." Lexa literally begging. "You had too much wine, Lexa, you should already be resting, too." Clarke and Finn said their goodbyes and as Clarke walks away, she can sense Lexa unhappy and hurt.  
As Clarke were saying goodbyes to people on the floor, she saw Costia puts her hands around Lexa's neck and Lexa rests her head on Costia's shoulder, eyes closed. Now, she feels angry at herself that she allowed Costia to cut and have Lexa back, she could have stayed a little bit longer. She's back in a jealous mood but can't do anything about it.  
Her phone rang when she's arranging her stuff on her pick up. "Hello Dad? Yes, it was a good night. I met Lexa's friends and relatives. Yes Dad, our close relatives also are here. Aunt Rose is still inside with my friends. Raven and I had to go back to the hotel and get our gowns ready tomorrow morning. Should there be another alterations at least it's near. How's mom? I miss her dad, wish she could be here with us on the wed..wedd..wedding day." Clarke sobs  
"I'm fine Dad, I just miss Mom that's all." Clarke in tears. She has terrible emotions of missing Abby and jealously over Costia.  
"I need to go Dad, you better be here and Uncle Ted by dinner tomorrow. Dont forget your suits okay? I love you Dad. Goodnight."  
"Come on Clarke, we have to go back to our posh hotel room" Raven beaming at her.  
They're staying in one of the Woods' hotel nestled near the country club near the hills where the wedding will take place. 

Clarke can't sleep. She is thinking about Lexa and if she's also staying on that Hotel. Or do they have an apartment where they all stay. Is she with Costia? Lexa was drunk and she wondered if what happened on the dancefloor was caused by that.  
She gets her mobile and starts dialing Lexa's number, but after 2 rings, she canceled, sat down and dials again..she canceled once more and shakes her head. "What the heck are you doing Clarke!" she thinks loudly to herself. What conversation does she expect from both of them in the middle of the night? Will they fight again or Lexa is already tired and sleeping comfortably in one of their apartments? Clarke pulls one more pillow and placed it on side of her head.  
"Go to sleep Clarke!" she tells herself.


	9. More you Hate, the More you Love

Clarke woke up  the following morning and found 3 missed calls from Lexa. She speeds dial her number, her heat beating fast. She wondered what was wrong; she didn't check if Lexa was able to arrive safely at her apartment last night. She knew Lexa took lots of wine.

  "Good morning Clarke, how are you?" Lexa on the other line

   "I'm good, how are you? Are you okay? I just saw your missed calls now." Clarke relieved to hear Lexa's voice after 2 rings.

    "I'm fine, what's wrong...... Clarke?" Lexa in a slow pace  
    "Nothing's wrong with me, you called me while I was sleeping.."   
     "Yes, I did.. cause.." Lexa was interrupted by Clarke  
    "Okay, so why are you asking how I was? Clarke all of a sudden triggered by the tone of Lexa, she knows she's smiling on the other line.  
   "Clarke, my dear Clarke..you called me last night, when I was also sleeping."   
   "I...uhmm..I.. I must have dialed your number....." Lexa's turn to interrupt her now  
   "You dialed twice?"   
   "I was..."  
   "You were?..."  
   "I was....you made ..." Clarke losing her words thinking about Lexa's smile  
    "I was what Clarke? " Lexa in a sweet voice  
   "Stop doing that Lexa!" Clarke's tone up by a notch.  
    "Stop doing what? Stop thinking what you're about to say? Stop feeling what I'm feeling? Lexa continued. "Clarke, we may be separated by distance and time, but I know and you know that we are born to be together"   
  "You are wrong Lexa, you had this forced up on me, you saw my situation as weakness and you exploited it!" Clarke in anger  
   Clarke stopped talking, she knew it was never her intention to say that. She just wanted to retaliate, mad that Lexa knew, still knows her.  
   Lexa is no longer talking on the other line.   
  "Lexa..I didn't.. Lexa?" Clarke knew she hurt Lexa

  There's a deafening silence for more than 3 minutes. Clarke's emotions building up, she feels she's about to cry anytime. She holds on her pillow tight, fighting not to release any tears. "Lexa, I didn't mean to say that..Lexa, please talk to me.." Clarke's voice cracking up.  
   "I..didn't know that you feel that way, I'm sorry." Lexa crying quietly on the other line. She pursed her lips. "We need to prepare for the gown fitting again. Don't you worry, you won't see me there. I plan to go there a bit late. Goodbye Clarke." Lexa disconnects the line before Clarke says something.

  Clarke bursts into tears. She can't believe she said that to Lexa. After all the assistance they were able to get, she feels irritated when Lexa cares about her.

    
Anya opened the door and found Lexa's hands on her lap and sobbing like a little kid. Anya kneels in front her her."My little sister, what’s wrong?” She holds in her hands Lexa’s head. "Trouble in paradise?" Lexa nods.  
"Look at you, head of a corporation, and yet you fold when it comes to Clarke, tell me what’s wrong?" Anya embraces her sister and kisses her hair. Lexa rested her head on Anya’s shoulder.  
"You love her so much Lexa. You know she hated you still. Is it right that you’re marrying her now? We can always delay, you know that." Anya’s used to seeing Lexa cry over Clarke, but not in this scenario, not when they’re about to tie a knot.

Lexa faces her sister "I can’t lose her; I will die if I lose her again. Yes you’re right, I do love her. Even if I don’t understand why after all these years, hearing her name, seeing her face makes me feel like teenager again. What’s with her?” Her tears continue to wet her cheeks.  
Anya rubs Lexa's hands and caresses her cheeks. "Maybe, there’s a love that really never goes away, no matter how long years maybe or how distance makes you apart. Remember dad? She knew your mom before she met my mom and your mom met Lincoln’s dad. They found each other again they had you. You’re a love child, Lexa. Dad and your mom were separated by time and distance but found their way back at each other. You’re not hard to love my sis, Clarke will eventually find her love for you again. She may forgot her feelings for you, but you’ll win her back. I can sense that." Anya smiling and caressing her sister’s arm.

Lexa smiled at the encouraging words from her sister. She placed her head in her pillow; closes her tired eyes. She falls asleep while Anya never left her side until she wakes up after two hours.

   
Clarke was with Octavia, Harper and Raven in for their 3rd and final gown fitting. Clarke was not at all in a good mood, though she remained quiet throughout the travel. She let Raven drive them to the place.

“Ei, what’s wrong with her?” Raven gestured at Octavia while checking her gown. "I really don’t know, she didn’t eat breakfast, she just drank coffee and took a shower." Octavia checking if Clarke was listening to them. "She’s just nervous, every bride is, right?" Harper smiled.

The Bridal assistant Bernice came in with the wedding dress of Clarke. "Fit and ready to wear, soon to be Mrs. Woods" her enthusiasm is emanating towards the whole room. She placed the sophisticated bridal gown in front of Clarke, which is luminous and lovely, with a plunging v-shaped neckline that accentuates Clarke’s lovely bosom. It also has dramatic sheer back yoke. Floral embroidered lace adorns the timeless ball gown frame. Bernice assisted Clarke in fitting the gown. When Clarke came out of the fitting room, there are echoes of “Oohhs and Ahhs” as Raven, Octavia, Harper and Bernice were mesmerized by the beauty of Clarke in the elegant floral embroidered lace dress. Clarke felt good in that dress; she's looking at herself through the cieling to floor mirror. She wondered though if Lexa chose the dress she wanted for her. It was a long shot she knows it. She gave Bernice some of her thought, thinking she might share it with Lexa. 

They stayed for over an hour as the other three keep checking the fitting for their own gown. Bernice, brought them beverages of their choice and snacks. The whole experience made Clarke’s mood much better. She loves seeing her friends happy with what they’re having. Clarke walked over the corner and Bernice followed. "I wonder how much that lovely gown costs?" Clarke smiled. “Madame, you are not allowed to know as it’s a gift from your wife’s aunt Elise. I apologize.” Bernice bowed down.  “Hey, it’s really fine. I really think they’re lovely.” Clarke touches Bernice’s arm.    
“They are, those are top of the line and part of our finest collections” again Bernice continued to smile.

Clarke thought about the love and support Lexa's family has been giving her. Almost everything in the wedding has been shouldered or given as a gift by either a relative or close family friends.  
After they finalized all the gown fittings, Bernice told them that the dresses will be delivered to their hotel rooms in an hour or two in pristine condition.  All friends walked around the other shops nearby and after half an hour decided to head back the parking area and return to the hotel. "Dying to dip into the pool," Octavia said as she carries the earplugs she just bought. Clarke noticed she is missing her bracelet. She removed it and left it on the bridal room shop. She informed Raven she’ll be back quick.

Clarke walked another five minutes back to the bridal service shop and as she entered, she saw Lexa smiling at Costia. "Now, that fits better at you!" Lexa touches the chiffon floor length gown with pleated neckline bodice and shirred skirt. Anya first saw Clarke near the other fitting rooms and she adjusted her voice, "Oh wow, my sister in law checking on my dear sister, how are you Clarke?” Anya stood up and approaches Clarke. She embraces and kisses her cheeks. Clarke exchanged pleasantries with Anya and Costia. Bernice the bridal assistant also came out of another room, with her is Lexa’s gown.  “I see both Mrs. Woods are here” she smiles. “I’m sorry Bernice, but I forgot my bracelet in the fitting room, have you seen it?” Clarke pointed at the fitting room A.

“I have it with me.” Lexa holding Clarke’s bracelet. Both of them looked at each other. Clarke walked over to Lexa and extended her hand to get it from her, but instead of Lexa giving it, she slowly pulled the lock and moved the bracelet below Clarke’s wrist, she moved it up and locked it.  Clarke felt the hand of Lexa and wanted to touch it. She wanted to hold her hands and tell her she’s sorry about what she said. 

 "Darling, look how wonderful this gown I chose for you will fit now." Costia is excited over Lexa's wedding gown. 

 "I must go, friends are waiting outside..I'll see you all tomorrow. Have a good day ahead." Clarke moved one foot forward when Lexa grabbed her wrist, when Clarke turned, Lexa's head leaned over and kissed her lips gently. Then Lexa whispered in her ear "Don't worry, this is all for show." Clarke just nods and walk away. 

Clarke must be losing her mind. She felt that kiss, that was Lexa, that's how Lexa kisses. Yet, she was taken aback when she mentioned that it was just cause her sister and Costia were there. It was all for a show.


	10. Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a love that simply just won't go away, no matter what distance and time maybe....

Clarke allowed her make up artist to do whatever she wants to do. She has been crying all night and early parts of the morning. Confused, hurt and angry about the kiss and how she feels Lexa must be retaliating from what she said yesterday. Why must she be married to her? Surely she knows she still feels something about her the way she's reacting to situation. But everything becomes confusing when Lexa becomes cold and distant. Clarke told herself that Lexa is the same person who promised her love and the following day betrayed her. She shouldn't trust her with her feelings. Anything else is okay, just not her feelings. 

Raven opened the door, "it's time Clarke, and for Pete sake, stop sobbing!"   
Clarke's artist keeps retouching make up due to her tears. "Please put it away, I really don't care if I look like a mess." Raven approaches them, apologizes and tells the artist that she'll take care of Clarke and that she's having anxiety attack. The artist understands and walks out of the door. "Clarke, listen to me, listen carefully. You're both an adult. Whatever it is you need to fix, there's not a lot of time. Can you fix it after the wedding? Uncle Tony and Jake are already here excited for you and Lexa. Come on! Lexa is the only person I know you would love to marry, please don't deny it to me! I know you Clarke Jane Griffin!

Clarke collected herself and remembers the reason for this wedding. It's cause of their land. She washes her face and asks Raven that she's ready for the artists. If Lexa would make life hard for them, so be it, she's ready. 

Everyone was in awe of how gorgeous Clarke looks at her wedding dress. Her blue eyes sparkling in her wedding gown. Her father, Jake, almost got teary eyed as they walked down the aisle. The flowers look familiar as most can be seen in their land.

"You are a queen now my princess." Jake holding her daughter's hand.   
"Dad, that tuxedo looks crisps on you." Clarke missing her mother at this special event. She knows how important this is especially for their family. 

Clarke's face starting to glow as she sees her friends and relatives all smiling at her. As Jake meets Tony on the other end, Tony handed over Lexa which came from Tony's back. Clarke took a deep breath. Lexa looks perfect! What surprises her was that the wedding gown she wanted for her is the one she's wearing. She was discombobulated at what happened to the gown Costia chose for Lexa.  
Lexa on the other hand can't take her eyes off Clarke. As both their fathers shake hands and embrace, they endorsed both daughters to each other. Lexa took the lead and gently scoops Clarke's left hand. As the minister is announcing the ceremony, Lexa whispers to Clarke, "You are so beautiful" and Lexa holds her hand a little bit tighter. "You are gorgeous too, Lexa...and it's not for a show." Clarke blurted out. 

The minister interrupted them "You two can't wait to be together huh, but if you keep talking over me, we will not finish." he chuckles and the rest of the crowd laughs. Both Lexa and Clarke blushed and bow down.   
The ceremony was coming to an end. "This is the time where you two make your vows to each other." Minister looks at Lexa. Lexa turns to her right side and faces Clarke and holds both of her hands. Their eyes gazing at each other.

"I didn't know what hit me when I first saw you. We were kids and I know that whatever I was feeling was called "puppy love". But that love grows into something big. I found myself fascinated by you and ONLY you. I have never cared for anyone as much as I have cared for you. There's this feeling, that I thought that could go away. But it never did, I have no reason to hold on to, we have been separated by distance and time. Maybe, just maybe I no longer know you, maybe you have changed so much that I can no longer reach you. But frankly, I don't care. My LOVE for you can overcome those boundaries and challenges. I will be with you through momentous times and in grave journey, I will always stay with you, protect you from harm, lay my life for you and until the heavens take away our lives, I shall look after you. I LOVE you Clarke Jane Griffin and I am committed only to you, your needs and wants. I am overjoyed to be your partner, your best friend, your lover and your wife for the rest of our lives. I love you Clarke..." Lexa almost broke down as she started with strong voice and ended up cracking as she's crying.   
Clarke was all teary eyed. She touched Lexa's face and wiped the tear at the side of her cheeks.   
Clarke didn't prepare for anything, she thought it's just the usual vow that she be there for better or worse, and that's about it. She knew that everything Lexa said were spontaneous and it came from her heart. 

Clarke focused on Lexa's face and she suddenly feels that they are the only two people in the room, the rest just blurs out to her. She started to open her lips..  
"Lexa.... you came to me as a surprise. You got me from the moment you said "hello" the feeling was unreal cause I can't understand it during that time. I failed to categorize it as we're both young. You showered me with affection that I carried through the years." Clarke looked down and started to tremble "You left my heart broken, but..it never belonged to anyone. It remained in..lo... " Clarke raised her head and looked at Lexa "I will remain faithful to you and be by your side through joyous and rough times. I shall wait for you daily to be with me, to enjoy days together as friends, as lovers, as wives. Your tears will be my tears, your happiness will be my happiness," Silence came as Clarke was finding words to say. Then she said something she can no longer hold.   
"My heart was broken by you, but it was never repaired by anyone, cause no one claimed it..it remained INLOVE with you." Both of them gaze at each other's eyes, tears rolling down their cheeks. Words they've been dying to say at each other.   
Lexa wiped the tears off Clarke with her handkerchief. She took the ring and placed one in her BRIDE’s finger, and said   
"Please repeat after me: This ring I give you  
Is a symbol of my love. I pledge to share with you my heart, my home, and all of my worldly goods. With this ring, I marry you:  
With my loving heart.   
With my willing body.  
And with my eternal soul.   
I offer my vow to you in the form of this ring, so that my word and my love, will always be with you, close to your heart."  
Clarke took the other ring and placed it in Lexa's finger and did what Lexa said.   
The minister declared them wife and wife. "You may now kiss your wife"   
Lexa slowly, lowered her head. Clarke closed her eyes at the first touch of her lips. Lexa moved gently, over her mouth at first, sipping at it with a feathery touch. As she continued to kiss her this way, the hand on her shoulder moved languidly across her collar bone to clasp her neck, and her other arm came around her waist, pulling her tightly up against her body. They both wanted that kiss, it was passionate and sweet. Clarke was snapped out by the crowd as they cheered and clapped their hands. She gently opened her eyes and finds Lexa still kissing her. She wanted to drown in her lips but they had to stop. Clarke slowly moves her head backwards. "Lexa.." Lexa slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Clarke.   
"Oh, hi there Mrs. Woods"


	11. Honeybees, Honeyjar and Honeypot

Reception was great. Clarke was proud to see that the flower did indeed come from their huge gardens. Not only flowers, but Jake was the one who provided the fruit platters. All from which came from their land.  
While at the table, Clarke made a comment about the wedding dress. 

"I thought I saw a different wedding gown the last time. That wasn't what Costia picked for you." 

"I can pick my own clothes ,Clarke, but thank you for noticing it wasn't the one that Costia picked. But I wonder as well why I liked this so much among the gowns that was shown to me." Lexa smiling. 

Clarke bit her lower lips, what a way to expose herself, she feels that Lexa knew all along that it was the one she picked for her. Lexa's smart, she handles a corporation, a simple ploy like that she would have observed. And the smile was annoying her for whatever reason. That day went on fantastic, they danced, took pictures and ate and drank. 

After the little chat with their close family all went on to their respective hotel rooms. Clarke who was carrying the two boxes, where she placed her wedding gown and reception dress, was really tired and just wanted to go up her room and sleep it off. As she's about to close the elevator door, a hand interfered and the door automatically opened. Lexa also had a hand full of her boxes and some other bags. With her is her driver Mr. Martin and wife, helper Rosa. They had with them, also several boxes of gifts and bags. Lexa told them to deliver all the other gifts in their house as they stepped to in the floor where they have their room. After 2 more floors Clarke was about to step out of the elevator when Lexa puts her arm sideway in front of Clarke and then elevator door closes. 

"My room is in this floor, Lexa, what are you doing?" Clarke furious. 

"That was your room, you be sleeping in OUR room." Clarke opened her mouth, but closed it, she just simply nods. 

"I asked Octavia to have all your stuff here." Lexa pointed out the laguage she's rolling.

Clarke was so tired, she didn't notice at first it was her bag that Lexa has. They reached the top floor, and Lexa moved all the things she's handling and carrying on her left arm and hand, she then puts her hand right hand at the back of Clarke, seeing she's very tired. Lexa opened the door to their room, the room is so large and posh. Clarke realized how really rich and glamorous is everything around Lexa's family. Lexa gets Clarke's boxes and puts them in a table nearby. She walked over the door of the bathroom and opened the faucet of the bathtub. Clarke sat at one of sofa adjacent to to the bed when she received two phone calls, one from Octavia, explaining all her stuff are in the bag she gave Lexa, other one from her dad Jake wishing her the best. Lexa went out of the bathroom.

"Clarke, bathtub is ready. You can soak your weary body there." 

"Thank you, I'll go over there soon as I get my toothbrush from my bag" 

Clarke found her bag neatly packed by Octavia. She got her underwear, her pajama and toothbrush out. She already felt warm inside that Lexa was the one who even prepared the bath for her. She entered the bathroom and closes the door, removed her clothes and stepped in the warm bathtub. The scented candles in the background are also soothing her and she feels she will doze off in the tub real soon. Clarke closes her eyes and fell asleep. 

Clarke opened her eyes when she heard water flowing, she knows she has fallen asleep for almost half an hour based on the warmth of the water in the tub. She looked into the shower corner and found Lexa showering. Her eyes fixed at how gorgeous Lexa is. Clarke felt heart beats faster, she got aroused by the sight of Lexa and she reached to touch her thigh. Lexa turned around and their eyes met. Clarke swallowed hard, she got caught and can't get rid off her longing for Lexa. She covers her breast as the foam receded to water. Lexa got a white fluffy towel and covers herself, her gaze has not left Clarke though. Clarke tries to disengage from the stare, bows her head as she knows Lexa is approaching the tub. Clarke was quick to say something, 

"I'll go rinse in the shower glad you're done already." Hoping her voice is steady. 

Lexa sweetly smiled at her, "Like what you've seen so far?" 

Clarke looks away "Can you please leave, I want to rinse and really go sleep, I'm so tired." 

Lexa leaned over and kisses Clarke's forehead. "Of course you may" Lexa turned around and gently closes the door.

Clarke hops out of the tub and walks over the shower. She turns on the shower knob and rinses herself. She still remembers Lexa and her beautiful body, she reaches her inner thigh and touches the surface of her cunt. She feels like cheating herself. Lexa is just there, her wife, and she wanted her to touch her. But she doesn't know if she's mentally ready to make love to her. She closes her eyes and parts her legs, she rubs her clit gently. As she leaned forward on the wall to get a support, she moans Lexa's name. She pressed her head on the fine ceremic wall and cups her left breast. The light rain like water continues to flow at her back. She gently applies pressure between her slit when suddenly a turn on a shower knob. She froze when the water from shower stopped. Her heart skips a beat, Lexa was at her back, and presses her nude body at her. Lexa held her wrist and removed it from holding her cunt. Lexa reaches out and plays with her inner thigh and gently circling her fingers there. Spiral of charges flow in Clarke's body. 

"God, Lexa, ohh.." Clarke can't control herself. 

Clarke's totally aroused by the touch and she can feel her warm body spooning her from the back. Lexa's holding her breast and plays with her nipples. She took one between her thumb and index finger and pinched it gently as she kissed her nape. Clarke escapes a moan. Then Lexa moved her hand from Clarke's breast down to her waist. She guided Clarke in turning her around to face her. Clarke was all red, Lexa saw her parted lips and claims and kisses her. The kiss felt like they wanted it for so long. Clarke was sobbing, while she puts her arms around Lexa's neck, she burries her hand in her hair, carressing. Her breathing was already getting a little louder and faster and she had one of her legs folded up around her hips, as Lexa presses her against the wall. Lexa and Clarke exchange passionate kisses, their lips pressing hard, biting each others lower lips and sucking each others tongues. Clarke's knees are buckling and her body is giving in whatever Lexa wants her to do.  
Lexa pulls Clarke's butt up, as she told her to fold her other legs to her hips. Clarke isn't sure if Lexa can carry her but soon as both legs clenched her hips, Lexa scooped her legs and butt and she walked carrying Clarke slowly out of the bathroom. Clarke is not taking her eyes off Lexa, but she had to.

"Lean on my shoulder Clarke" She had to lean to her right shoulder so Lexa can support her easily. 

Lexa walked slowly and Clarke showers her kisses all over her face. They were able to reach the bed and Lexa guided her so that she was lying down on the sheets under her. Lexa ran her hands from her thin waist to the mounds of flesh that were her breasts, and squeezed them while she leaned closer to kiss her jaw, then her neck. Clarke ran her hands over Lexa's back as Lexa licked and grazed the skin of her neck with her teeth, leaving little marks that wouldn’t stay there long, but the sight of them on her pale, sensitive skin still turned her on. Lexa did the same with her collarbone, brushing at her skin with her lips to tease her, before kissing and sucking gently. Clarke threw one arm over her head as she arched her back slightly. She wanted more from Lexa and her wife responded, she slides down to her tummy and kisses her skin as Clarke removes her folded legs from her, Lexa parted her legs and kisses her pussy mound. Clarke bit her lower lips, her heart is overjoyed knowing it's Lexa who is making love to her. It is the first time Lexa has touched her from there. Lexa moved to her inner thigh and teases her when she sucks both of it and flickers her tongue the side of her pussy. Clarke moans as Lexa pushes her tongue and found her clit, Lexa slowly licks it, playfully moving her tongue in circles. Clarke's arches her back a bit higher, Lexa slides to her breast. 

"Relax baby, enjoy this please...please" Lexa's caressing her breast. 

Clarke slowly returns her back to the sheets. Lexa slides down again and parts her legs. Lexa licks her cunt slit and works on it. She slowly flicks her tongue to her clit up and down, as she hears Clarke moans, she starts to lick her clit a bit faster. Sliding her tongue from her clit to her whole slit. When Lexa no longer can hold it herself, she parts Clarke's cunt slit open with her right thumb and exposing the pinkish wet flesh, Lexa pushes her mouth and starts to suck it. Clarke starts to squirm, her whole body in intense spasm. She doesn't know how to hold tight anymore in the sheets, she can't control her back arching again.

"Oh god Lexa, oh god....ahh!" 

 

Lexa reaches out her left arm and Clarke lets go of her tight hold on the sheets, she found her hand clasping for Lexa's hand. Lexa isn't stopping, every flick of her tongue and every suck of her mouth to Clarke's cunt drives her wild. She wanted this for years, she waited for this. Clarke moves her hips, her cunt fucking Lexa's mouth. Lexa's so aroused as she crosses over her leg over the other while sucking Clarke. 

"Lexa...oh God Lexa am cummin'....Ohhhh Lexa!!" 

Lexa presses harder as she sucks inner flesh of Clarke and darts her tongue inside, tongue-fucking her hard. Clarke's body arches and her whole body experienced the orgasm, Clarke closes her eyes and her thoughts in limbo caused by the ripples of pleasure she's having. Her hand tightly clasps onto Lexa. 

 

"Lexa..love...Lex..ahh..ohh goddd Lexaaaa."

 

Lexa also did cum, and the pleasure made her in tears. she stopped for awhile and pants heavily 

"Oh Clarke...baby.." as she moans her name. Lexa drops and rests her head on Clarke's thigh. 

Clarke's breathing is about to get back to normal while she's caressing Lexa's hair, when she felt Lexa's kissing and sucking her thigh, then her head moves between her legs again. Lexa pushes her mouth between her cunt slit and sucks her clit, which harden in an instance. Clarke closes her eyes and moans again. 

"Oh holy fuck, Lexaa"

 

Lexa kneels in between Clarke's legs, and raises up her right legs and foot up to her shoulder. She rubs Clarke's still wet pussy with her index and middle finger. Lexa slanted her position and puts herself on top of Clarke placing her cunt slit above Clarke's. Soon as Lexa presses herself down, Clarke immediately moans hard as she can feel Lexa's wet cunt on hers. The rubbing of their clits make Clarke almost suffer from blackout. Everytime Lexa grinds her hips it sends electrical pleasure to both of them. A series of pleasure ran through Clarke and she let out a loud echoing moan. Powerless to resist, her body started acting on its own. Her legs opened wider, denying nothing to Lexa, and her hands move across her body. Grabbing her breasts squeezing it and pulling then twisting her nipple. Lexa saw this and quickly grabs one of Clarke's breast. Lexa's pace gets faster as she continue tribbing Clarke. Feeling too good to stop, she let Lexa continues to have her way with her. The waves of pleasure again engulf and hit her like nothing else and sent her body in wild fits. Arching her back screaming at the top of her lungs and forgetting about it being wrong. Clarke's tone became wild as Lexa still continues ramming her cunt to her. And she came again!

"Fuck Lexa!! Fuck!!" 

Clarke doesn't have time to even recover from that pleasure when she sees Lexa's face, she knew she's about to cum. Clarke places her hands on Lexa's hips as she also moves her hips to Lexa's rhythm, encouraging her wife to cum. But Clarke also is also about to experience multiple orgasm. She reaches Lexa's free hand and both of them cum simultaneously. 

"Ohh Clarke, oh fuck, oh baby..oh god..I love you..."

Lexa collapses herself in Clarke's arm. Heavy breathing can only be heard. Clarke puts her arms around Lexa, she closes her eyes and kisses her cheeks. Lexa moans

"I..love...you..my ..wife.." and her voice slowly faints. 

Lexa fell asleep after few minutes. Clarke, closes the lights via switch near the bed and is still adjusting her eyes in darkness. Dim light is present near the table where some of their gifts are, allowing Clarke to see Lexa sleeping in her chest like a baby. Her hand cupping one of Clarke's breast and her left leg all over her legs. Clarke closes her eyes and she thought to herself, she never felt so happy like this. It's only when she's with Lexa that this feeling can be found. She slighty moves the get the blanket on top of them as their bodies cool down. She carefully kisses Lexa's face. 

"I love you too Lexa..I have always love you.." she whispers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's still chapters after this one.  
> I'll let you sleep with Lexa and Clarke for awhile..


End file.
